Sledgehammer
by J.C. Conner
Summary: AU. Floyd Lawton's girlfriend, Lena Roth, becomes possessed by the sister of the Enchantress, Morana, when she travels to the same cave with fellow colleague June Moone. Inspired by Deadshot's line in Suicide Squad. "I never been with a witch before." For pictures related to 'Sledgehammer' go to my Tumblr (cassidyconner./)
1. Chapter 1

_"I hit a wall, I never felt so low, so low."_

* * *

Lena

Lena was tired of walking. The humidity from the jungle cause her dark brown hair to fizz out, forcing her to put it in a puffy ponytail. She only agreed travel halfway across the world to accompany her friend, June Moone.

Lena and June had been friends since college and are currently roommates. However, it was more like Lena lived alone than with someone else because June was always traveling due to her work as an archeologist.

She would sometimes join June to an archeological dig to take some professional pictures. But for some reason, Lena had a feeling that this trip involves more than pictures. Lena also noticed that June has been acting a bit different in the past few months from constant spacing out to restless sleep. She assumes that June was stressing about this expedition.

Maybe.

By the time June, herself and their two guides, Luis and Manuel, made it to the mountains, it was damn near pitch black. Nighttime had come too quick.

"Guess we'll go at dawn, eh Junie?" Lena jokes.

"Let's call it a day." June said. "Cover the equipment."

Luis and Manuel to set up their tents. June explains to them that they need to find the cave before nightfall.

"We will be able to reach the mountain by the afternoon." Luis says as he sets up his tent. "But the entrance to the cave will take days. Maybe more."

"I don't have days Luis." June tells him. She sounds a bit frantic. Like she had a specific deadline. "Hell, Luis, I don't even have one full day."

Lena pauses on the set up of her tent to look back at June. "Geez June relax. Your bosses will understand if you're a bit behind."

"Not this time." June says. "I _really_ don't have to take days. I _have_ to be there by tomorrow."

Lena sighs, not wanting to argue further. "Alright, if you say so."

"Dr. Moone," Manuel says. "Luis and I will take you and Ms. Roth to the mountains as we promised. And to the cave. But as we told you, we cannot go beyond the opening rooms with you two."

"I was hoping once we got there your curiosity would change your mind. We really need you. Both of you," June added for emphasis.

Luis hammers the final tent peg into the ground, clears his throats and looks back Manuel.

"They do not understand," he said. "I do not think they can." He looks back at June, then Lena and back to June.

"Dr. Moone, Ms. Roth," he continues. "As you are aware that Manuel and I aren't just guides. Our people have lived in and cultivated these mountains for thousands of years, for they have always offered great spirituality. Since time began they were believed, and still are believed, to be portals to the Gods and especially to Inti, the Sun God, our supreme God."

"So these place is basically holy ground?" Lena asks.

"In a way. During the times of famine and war, our sacrificial Capacocahas were offered to appease the Gods." Luis replies. "There is simply no other sacred place to bury the dead."

Lena starts to feel a bit guilty. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb or disrespect a resting place for the dead.

"Senorita…Dr. Moone," Manuel said. "I know your countrymen believe differently than we do-and we respect you and Ms. Roth's beliefs-but whether not you understand ours or not…please respect their importance."

"We wouldn't do anything to disrespect your beliefs." Lena assures him. "June will merely be taking notes down and I'll just get a couple of pictures. Nothing in those caves will be touched or disturbed." She looks at June. "Right?"

June nods along. "Yes."

"It's not that we don't want to go inside." Manuel says, finishing up on his own tent. "We cannot."

"But you'll still get us up to the mountain?" Lena questions.

"Yes. We will still take you up tomorrow, wait for your return while praying the spirits keep you two safe."

"Okay," June relented. "You're right, and you do know I accept your beliefs, but is it alright for me to say that I hope you're wrong?"

"We hope so too Dr. Moone. For you and your friend's wellbeing, more than ours."

* * *

A few hours past, late into the night, Lena was still wide awake. She wasn't awake because of what Manuel said. Her mind was on her boyfriend Floyd Lawton. And whether or not he is still _her_ boyfriend.

 _4,320 hours._

 _182 days._

 _6 months._

She hasn't heard from Floyd in six fucking months. It was killing her that she didn't know where he was. She was a bit more upset when she got the phone call from his daughter Zoe. Lena shivers at the memory. Zoe was so upset she could barely get out a word until her mother rudely took the phone and bluntly told Lena that Floyd was a hitman and got caught by the police.

 _A hitman. Assassin._ Lena thinks. _Murder for hire._

Lena didn't believe it a first. It sounded so…ludicrous. But it also made sense. Floyd never told her what he did for a living, just mention that he was self-employed with a lot of rich clients.

Of course she's mad at him for keeping secrets, especially that type of secret. A part of her knows she should move on and find a more stable person. And then there's this part of her that still loves him.

 _Sounds like a crappy Lifetime Saturday night movie._ Lena chuckles at the thought.

Soon, her eyelids start to feel heavy and Lena drifts into sleep.

* * *

The dreams start at a temple. An ancient temple embedded with lime green vines. Rows of pillars made from the finest gold, silver and jade.

Lena found herself surrounded by hundreds of servants who are bowing to her. They chant in a language she never heard before. Maybe it was Latin. Or Aztec.

Cool water brushes against her feet. Something else brushing against her feet. Looking down, Lena saw it was huge koi fish. She guesses they were half the size of a body pillow. Lena caught a glimpse of someone's reflection.

A reflection where her own should be.

The water reflection was that of a woman. She was tall and lean with braided raven hair. Her eyes were so dark Lena thought they could've been black.

Those black eyes stare at Lena and the woman smiles.

Lena tilts her head slightly.

The reflection begins to rises from the water, taking on a solid form. Lena didn't move. Not by choice. Her body was paralyzed.

 _It's almost time. Soon we'll be one…_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Like a waterfall, my tears dropped to the floor, the floor"_

* * *

Lena

Lena woke to the sounds of a woman screaming bloody murder. She quickly got up completely startled. Then she realizes it was June that was screaming.

"June!" Lena calls, trying to shake the woman awake.

June's began to open, groaning slightly. Lena thinks that she doesn't realize that she was sleep talking.

"June?"

"Hm?"

"Dr. Moone. Dr. Moone," Came Manuel's urgent voice. "Are you alright? You were shouting. You sounded in terrible pain."

"I was?" June asks, groggily, still trying to wake her brain up.

Lena nods. "Yeah. Scared me shitless."

"Did you see the mountain Gods?" Luis asks. "Were they trying to warn you to stay away? We did try to tell you. These mountains are for believers only."

Lena looks back to Luis, seeing the intensity in his eyes. "Luis, I'm sure it was just a nightmare. Not a sigh from the Gods." She looks back at June, who was getting out of her sleeping bag.

"It was a dream." June admits. "Same one as always-and no, Luis, I didn't see any gods or demons. Just that strange woman."

 _A dream? Same one?_ Lena thought. _June never told me about her dreams._

* * *

They drove through as much of the jungle as they could, then walked the rest of the way, reaching the mountain within seven hours.

The cave entrance was an hour away. It was plainly visible, almost glowing under the intense sun. There was no way they could have missed it. June pulls the Rover to a stop and checks her watch.

"Six hours to spare. This might be a good day after all."

"This better be worth it." Lena says, wiping a sheet of sweat from her forehead. She notices that the blazing sun was making her light brown skin darker.

"Don't worry Lena. It will be fine." June assures her. She looks back to Manuel and Luis who lead them to the mouth of the cave. "Please. Come with us."

"We will walk with you two through the outer tunnel, but when we reach the cave of the teeth we must leave you to your own fortunes." Luis explains. "But we do so praying for your safe return."

Lena bites on her lower lip. "That's sort of comforting."

"We assure you that we will be waiting for you and Dr. Moone's return." Manuel says. "We been with Dr. Moone for years and never let her down."

 _Expect for this._ Lena thought.

"I know better than to argue with you Luis." June told him. "and we thank you for all your help."

"That's easy for us to do, Dr. Moone. You showed great courage coming here to comfort your nightmares. Few would, or could have."

"Considering my dreams, I don't think there was anything else I could do." June admits.

"We want to remind you, Doctor," Manuel began. "the teeth of the cave look fierce, but they are not. They exist to lead man to truths we cannot see on our own. But on your journey, should you continue past them, you will be beyond their power to protect."

"Like I said, I don't have much of a choice."

* * *

The outer limestone tunnel was a natural jewel box, a brightly glowing rainbow of colors caught in the moving beams of their helmet lights.

They crouched to crawl under a curtain of low-hanging limestone soda straws, then wiggled through an obstacle course of stalagmite and stalactite columns that had slowly grown, then finally merged over the past million years or more.

The tunnel opened to a small cavern, tall enough, nevertheless, to let them stand. They stretched, ignored the loud sound of cracking bones, and shone their lights on the far wall.

As one, they let out a gasp.

The cave of teeth, staggering in their immensity, filled the cavern, as if waiting for the four of them to step between the yard-long fangs so the jaws could snap shut and grind their bones to dust.

Lena feels as if her insides were twisting into painful knots. Maybe Luis and Manuel was right. Maybe the Gods were trying to warn them. "Jesus…"

"Jesus has nothing to do with this place…" Luis mutters.

"We must leave you two now," Manuel said, his voice barely a whisper but still echoes through the tunnels. "Or better, come back with us." He suggested.

June gave him a warm hug. "We can't. I can't. I can't live with those dreams, and sure as hell don't want to die because of them."

"But they are just dreams. I have not known you to fear phantoms."

"Yet they feel like so much more, and I have to find out why." June explains. "I know it's irrational, but I feel a compulsion that's both unavoidable and inescapable."

"Then be careful, Dr. Moone."

"Hey, like you said-just a dream. All goes well, we'll see you in a few hours."

Luis nodded and returned her smile. "We will be waiting. And we will pray for you, June Moone. Lena Roth."

* * *

"So when were you planning on tell me about the real reason you dragged me here?" Lena questions, as she and June were forced to crawl a few hundred feet into a new, larger chamber.

"I was going to." June said defensively. "I just didn't know how to explain it. Especially to you."

"June. We have been friends for years." Lena tells her. "You could've told me. I would have listen. When did these dreams start happening."

June sighs. "I don't know…around the time Floyd-" She stops.

Lena grimaces. "Oh..."

"I were so worried and stressed out and I didn't want to burden you with more problems." June admits.

"You told them that it was the same dream…about a woman…" Lena thinks a bit to remember her own dream from last night.

"I'm at this temple. It's huge and beautiful." June explains. "There are servants surrounding me and chanting in another language."

Lena got this uneasy feeling. Their dreams were dangerously similar.

"Latin or Aztec." Lena questions.

"I think so why…"

"And the woman? Was her reflection yours? Long black hair braided? Dark eyes?" Lena was urgent now.

June looks at her friend with a shock expression. "You dreamt about her too?"

"Last night?" Lena shook her head. "No this is ridiculous. That dream was just a coincidence…you don't believe in those types of things…hell I don't."

"Maybe it is a strange coincidence..."

"Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

_"They left a swimming pool of salted crimes, crimes_  
 _Oh, what could I do to change your mind?"_

* * *

Lena

The tunnel ended just over two miles further along. Without warning, she found herself facing a blank wall, with no side tunnels that would allow her to continue.

"Okay, what now? Did we go into the wrong cave?"

"It's not even four yet." June assures herself. "We can get back to Luis and Manuel in twenty minutes. Still got eight hours."

As June started to turn back, the ground gave way beneath her.

"June!" Lena cries out, kneels near the hole she fell in. She quickly grabs her flashlight and beams it down the dark hole. "Holy shit, June are you alright?"

"Yeah!" June's voice echo's from the hole. "I think I'm stuck."

Lena takes off her backpack and opens it in search of some rope. She finds it but she is unsure much she has or how far June is down the hole.

"How far do you think the ground is?" Lena calls.

"Maybe a foot away…"

Lena ties one end of the rope to a stalagmite and ties the other end around her waist. When she made sure the rope was strong enough to support her weight, Lena carefully and slowly crawls down the dark hole.

She dug her hands and fingers into the rocky wall for support. As she descends deeper, it was hard to keep track of where her hands were landing. She worried that she will lose her balance and she and June will fall to their death.

 _You can't think like that. Keep your head in the game._

She crawls next to June. "You owe me big time for this whole trip."

"Yeah yeah…hurry up." June's hands grab hers.

 _SNAP!_

The rope breaks and the two women plunges into the blackness.

* * *

Lena was certain that her body was on fire. She unfortunately landed on her side on the hard and rocky cave floor. She felt June's hands on her shoulders.

"Lena?"

"I'm still alive, Junie." Lena said, getting up with wobbly legs. Her helmet was only a few inches away from her. "I think I may have cracked a rib- "

Skulls?

Hundreds of animal and human skulls were embedded to the cave's wall. How long have they been here?

"June do you know how long we been here? Was I unconscious?" Lena questions.

"Maybe not long. I'm not too sure." June replies.

Lena shivers slightly. The cave was cold and damp. She moves towards the skulls to examine them. She wishes she had her camera.

"Lena…"

She turns towards June who was near a bear-shape altar, carved from the walls of the cave. She moves towards the altar as well. The bear's huge paws held two figurines: one man and one woman.

June reaches and picks up the female figurine.

"June, be careful." Lena tells her.

Silence.

"June? June?"

For some reason, June wasn't listening. Instead she twists the figurine's head off and removes its lid.

Shadowy wisp flowed from the jar and spread through the chamber. Lena fell backwards, watching as the black smoky mist dance past her.

"June!" Lena yells. "June what the hell did you do?"

 _Lena._

A voice calls out for her.

 _Lena._

 _June._

Lena quickly turns around and in the pitch blackness, she saw eyes.

Frightening eyes.

Dark yet glowing eyes.

Staring at Lena and June.

The two pairs of eyes belong to two people. They were barely visible until June aimed her helmet light at them. It was two frail women, barely skin and bone. Looking closer, Lena sees that they are made from the same black smoky mist that emerged from the figurine.

 _We've been waiting for this our entire lives._

Lena didn't recognize the voice.

 _Do you remember me?_ One of the women asks.

"Yes," June gulps. "From my dreams."

The other woman looks at Lena intensely. _I thought we would never meet Lena. Don't you remember I?_

"You were in my dreams?"

 _My sister and I are more than dreams…_ The black fog starts to surround June and Lena. Cold and clammy hand touches Lena's face. _We're your destinies. And you are ours._

June was the first to pull free and made a run for it. Lena didn't have the chance to. Her body was either paralyzed from fear or shock. She heard June struggling and shout.

"Let go of me! Let go of Lena!"

 _Embrace this, Lena._ Morana tells her. _You are destined for this._

Morana's face nearly touches her. _I must be whole again. I need to be whole._ Morana turns into the black smoky mist, its tendrils start to enter Lena's nose and more.

* * *

When Lena finally became conscious, she rolls onto her hands and knees and vomits. She coughs and heaves, foolishly hoping it would expel that…thing that forced its way into her body. Her body was freezing and shaking.

She looks for June who is right next to her unconscious. She crawls over to her, gently shaking her shoulders.

"June? June wake up." Lena begs. "C'mon honey…wake up."

A faint moan escape from June's lips. She flutters her eyes open staring at Lena. The first thing she did was roll to her side and vomit. She coughs and gags violently.

"We have to get out of here. We need to get out." Lena tells her frantically.

"I can feel it." June whispers. "I can feel… _her._ Inside."

"June we can't stay here." Lena tells her again. She wanted to pretend this wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

June grips on her shoulders, her bright blue eyes wide in utter terror. "Lena…it's inside me. It's inside of us. Something is inside us…"

At that moment, it sunk in. June was right. Something did happen. Something had violated them. Something dark and primal.

It was _inside_ of them.

* * *

True to their word, Luis and Manuel had waited for herself and June's return. However, their warm welcoming smiles had quickly disappear from their faces. Lena sense-no she actually felt-concern and fear coming from Luis and Manuel.

"Dr. Moone, Ms. Roth," Luis says, not moving from where he and Manuel stood. "are you alright?"

"Yes," June speaks. "we just had an accident. But we are fine."

 _No, we are beyond fine._

"Did you see what you needed to find, Dr. Moone?" Manuel asks.

June took a deep breath before answering. "Yes. Yes I did."

"Was it worth it?" Luis questions.

"I honestly don't know how to answer. I really don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Nothing."_

* * *

Rick Flag

 _Two months later…_

Colonel Rick Flag took the steps of the apartment building three at a time. He was a tall lean man. Large and imposing, yet he moves quick and quietly along with two Delta operatives who shadowed him.

The colonel and his men were the best Tier One shooters in the military, as well, and they damn well knew it.

Flag proceeds to check the two dead cops near the stairwell floor. Broken necks. He gave his men a nod.

It was time.

Heat scans shows that their targets were to women on the second floor in the bathroom. One of them was lying on the floor and the other was curled up in the corner.

 _Maybe things took a bad turn._ Rick thinks to himself.

His men flanked him as he used the passkey to silently open the door, then entered the apartment. A few more seconds to enjoy that bath. He began to countdown with his fingers. When his pinky folds into his palms, he kicks down the bathroom door with great force.

As expected, one of the women, June Moone, was in the tub. Rick was not expecting the woman to be bathing in black water with grass growing from out the tub. Above her, there was an ominous black spetagram painted on the wall.

He looks over to the right corner of the bathroom and saw the other woman, Lena Roth. She was curled up against the wall, nude and shivering.

He thought about moving towards her. Until he the saw the black smoky tendrils moving underneath her.

"Don't come near me," Lena Roth mutters from the corner. Her short brown hair was wet and clung to her face. "I..d-don't want to h-hurt y-y-you."

Flag looks back to the woman in the tub, June Moone. She looks so scared and helpless.

"Help." Was all she said.

"Ma'am," Flag speaks into his comm. "We're on the X, if you want to get in here."

Seconds later Amanda Waller entered the crowded little room. She wasn't particularly large or powerful-looking, but when she gestured the soldiers away from June and Lena, they obey instantly.

When she turns back to the two women, she smiles a bit.

"Miss Moone. Miss Roth," she said. "My name is Amanda. I'm here to help you. I can free you from your burden if you do as I say."

* * *

Lena

Lena stares at the woman. She hears sirens. She had infinite amount of questions she wants to asks the woman. Were the police going to help them or kill them? How did these men find them? Even though the three men are large carrying loaded gun, Lena was more intimidated by the woman.

"There is no time to explain," One of the men said. "You two are coming with us. Right now."

The woman, Amanda, offers June a hand to help her up. It was then that the young photographer knew that they had no choice but to go with them.

* * *

Lena never been in an interrogation room before. There is a table made of steel bolted down to the floor with chair made from wood. The walls were a shade of cold blue.

The woman, Amanda, settles down into the chair opposite Lena's side. She watches as two guards position themselves quietly at the door.

Amanda reaches down and pulls up a black leather suitcase, placing it on the table. Clicking it open, she pulls out a huge binder and a laptop.

"Am I in trouble?" Lena asks, her voice barely a whisper.

"No." Amanda responds dryly. She opens the binder and skims through it, like she has read it many times before. "Miss Roth I am going to ask you some questions."

"Okay."

"When did you first develop your abilities?"

Lena was not sure how to answer. "Days ago."

Amanda looks up at her. "Can you be more specific?"

"Last Tuesday."

Amanda wrote something down in the binder. "You're a photographer."

"Yes, but this is going to sound crazy but-" Lena rushes the words out of her mouth. "…I think I'm possessed."

She pauses on her writing, she looks up at Lena, slightly surprised.

"Go on,"

It was Lena's turn to be surprised. She wasn't expecting this woman to be so open. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"My friend and I travelled to South America to-"

"I know."

"You do?"

Amanda nods. "I been watching you and Dr. Moone for a while. Especially you." She slides the binder cross the table to Lena.

Lena opens it and looks over the files. Files about her. Pictures of her. Looking over, she notices that the binder had pictures of her and Floyd together, even pictures of Zoe.

"You been stalking me?"

"Not you at first." Amanda admits. "Just your boyfriend, Floyd Lawton. Oh, did you know he's an infamous hitman?"

Lena gulps slightly. "No...no...I mean he never told me. His daughter Zoe did when he was arrested." She looks down at files. She reads over Floyd file again. He was also known as Deadshot. The man who can never miss.

"I know where he is."

"You do?"

"Yes. I can take you to him." Amanda said. "I just want to know what did you find on your trip to South America?"

"I can't explain it." Lena tells her. "June told me she had to go to this cave for work."

Amanda Waller leans forward in her chair. "Dr. Moone didn't have any authorize archeological digs."

"She didn't tell me the real reason why."

"And did she?"

"She's been having dreams of this woman," Lena explains, her anxiety getting the best of her ability to speak. "June said that she was drawn to go to that cave…"

"And what about you? Why did you go?" Waller questions.

"I usually got with June to digs for pictures." Lena explains.

"What happen when you and Dr. Moone found that cave?"

"June fell into a hole. I tried to get her but my rope broke and we fell into a large chamber with hundreds of human skulls." Lena explains. "June broke a figurine. She broke them free…"

"Who?"

"The Enchantress…"


	5. Chapter 5

_"I'm bracing for the pain and I am letting go"_

* * *

Lena

Waller stares at Lena intensely. "But you said them. Meaning Dr. Moone released 'supposedly' two entities."

"Right, the Enchantress and Morana." Lena explains to Waller, getting up from her seat and starts to pace back and forth. A habit she does when she is stress, anxious or both. "They are sisters. They used to be worshipped let Gods. But they were terrible…evil…and they got imprisoned…"

"What makes you think I would believe in this fairy tale?" Waller questions.

Lena blinks at her confused. Had this woman pretended to believe her?

"Ma'am I'm not lying."

"Just like you're not lying about knowing your boyfriend was a hitman." Waller said. "We can throw you in a cell right next to his for the murder of those officers."

"I didn't kill them!" She nearly shouts. Lena feels like her frustration was getting the best of her. She takes a breath. "I didn't know about Floyd's…" She thinks of a good word. "Secret life."

"Miss Roth," Waller addresses her. "Here's what I think. You and Dr. Moone simply killed your neighborhood because she was a bitch…then came up with this ludicrous possession defensive so you both can plead for insanity to avoid the death penalty."

Lena's vision gets blurry suddenly and she feels strangely feverish. Her brain felt like it was expanding and threaten to break free from her skull.

"I'm telling the truth." Lena grits.

"You're lying."

"I am not." There was a dark edge to her tone. She digs her fingertips into the edges of the steel table. Her anger and frustration seem to grow each by the second.

She could feel the dark presence coming from inside her. _She's egging you on._ Lena's eyes widen when she heard Morana's voice in the depths of her mind.

"I won't let you out…"

"Excuse me?"

Lena squeezes her eyes tight, her grip on the edge on the table became tighter. It starts to feel like cold putty in her hands.

 _Floyd's the one who lied to you._ The voice grew louder. _Floyd abandoned you. Just like everyone else who loved you…_

"Shut up..."

 _She's going to cage you away._

Lena's eyes snap open, breathing hard. The name slips out of her mouth before she can even stop herself.

"Morana."

* * *

When Lena met Floyd Lawton, it was at a park in Gotham City last summer. She was taking pictures of the park for a magazine cover. June was on an archeological dig in South Africa for a couple of week.

It was hot and humid that day and Lena was in desperate need of water. She went over to an ice cream stand that sold water.

"You must be melting." A voice comment from behind her. She turns around to find an older yet attractive African American man standing behind her.

"Is that supposed to be a pick up line?"

"Um, no." The man answers. "You look like you are melting in the heat."

Lena bites on her lip to hold back a laugh. Of course she was sweating like a pig out in the heat.

"I got a smile. The name's Floyd."

"Lena."

"Lena. That's a beautiful name." Floyd compliments. "What does the name mean?"

Lena blushes, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Thanks. I think it means 'bright one.' My parents were big on the name meaning."

Floyd chuckles a bit. "Well I don't do the name meaning but I did name my daughter Zoe."

She looks at him a bit surprised. "You're married?"

Floyd shook his head. "Was. Was married. She's my ex-wife now."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Not your fault. So things are just not meant to be, ya know?"

"Yeah…I know."

* * *

Amanda Waller

Amanda Waller wasn't the type to get scared or intimated easily. She didn't dare to show any signs of weakness towards anyone. She was expecting this girl to have telekinesis or enhanced strength or be like any meta-human she seen and encounter.

She was not expecting this.

"Morana."

When those words slip from her mouth, Lena Roth vanishes in a mist of black smoke in a heartbeat. In place of Lena was a whole new person.

Something ancient.

Morana.

The strange woman stares back at Amanda with glowing red eyes. Her body was wrap in dark gray silk robes that fitted a bit loose on her slim body. Her hair was cover like a hoodie but a few thick braid was showing. Her lips were black as the shadows. Amanda could see the witch was wearing some type of body amour under those robes.

The witch smiles at her.

"I knew you were lying." Her voice was dark and ancient. "Tell me…do I frighten you?"

Amanda was calm and collective, looking over the witch. "I don't get frighten. This is my job. Dealing with meta-humans like you."

Amanda looks over to the two guards who had their guns pointed at the witch. She laughs at the two men.

"Your machines can't protect you from my wrath." Morana says to them. With the flick of her wrist, the guns flew right out of their hands and onto the floor.

"Your sister is the Enchantress."

The witch looks at her amused. "Would you like to meet my sister? I'm sure she's… _dying_ to meet you."

"Is that so?" Amanda says. "I don't take to kindly to threats."

Morana laughs. "Oh? What does a mere human have against my sister and I?"

"Your heart."

Her expression changes dramatically. Her eyes narrow at Waller. "You lie."

Amanda reaches down for her other suit case. With a quick swipe her thumbprint, the case opens. Inside was a mummified heart made from bear claws, grass and bits of gold. The heart emits a low green glow. On the right side of the case is a fail-safe bomb.

"We found that cave two weeks ago and found the heart you and your sister share." Waller informs her.

Morana gave an animalistic growl.

"Now I would like Ms. Roth back."

Morana wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were fixated on her heart. Waller grabs her ball-point pen and slowly sticks it in the heart.

Morana's skin starts to retract around her chest. She grasps her chest, trying to resist the pain but it was too much to bear.

"Morana." She whispers.

In an instant, Lena Roth returns, looking at Waller like she was afraid of her.

"Please…I can't do that again…please…get her out of me…" Lena pled.

"You don't need to worry." Amanda tells her. "I have the witches heart. As long as I have it, I can control them."


	6. Chapter 6

_"I'm using all my strength to get out of this hole."_

* * *

Lena

Lena could see the satisfaction in the woman's eyes. Had she planned for this to happen? Did Waller intentionally tricked her into evoking Morana?

"Heart?" Lena spoke softly.

"Yes." Waller said. "Again I have been tracking your movements for months. Got really interested to why Dr. Moone took a sudden leave of absence. Why neither of you left your apartment for two months…"

"Is that even legal?"

"Your boyfriend was a notorious hitman. It was a merely a precaution." Waller replies simply.

"I can barely defend myself." Lena said.

"But now you can." Waller adds.

"I don't want this. I didn't intend for this to happen!" Lena yells, her anxiety increasing. "You don't understand…every waking moment I'm in a constant war in my mind."

Waller only looks at her with a cold stare. "You can only invoke Morana _if_ you say her name. You really have nothing to worry about."

 _Is this woman mad?_

"What if I- "

"What? Summon her by _accident?_ " Waller cuts her off, raising an eyebrow. "Trust me…you won't. Because if I had _any_ reason to think that either you or Dr. Moone would do something like that I will have you both strapped to a board in a drug-induced coma in Belle Reve."

Lena got quiet.

Waller is not bluffing or the person anyone would want to piss off. She's manipulative and calculating.

"Do you want to help your boyfriend?" Waller asks, breaking the silence between them.

"I do but I'm not doing it just for him." Lena states. "If I follow your orders, do as you say, you have to let Floyd see his daughter."

"I _have_ to?"

"Um, you don't really have to but I want you to consider it." Lena informs Waller. "Zoe loves and needs Floyd."

Waller chuckles a bit. "Needs him. Listen to yourself. He's a hitman- "

"He's a good father." Lena said defensively. "I know he did bad things…but he's a good father to her."

Waller sits back down in her seat. "Okay. I can work something out for Lawton. But I need something from you."

"Ok?"

"I want you and Dr. Moone to be a part of a team." Waller explains. "A 'special ops' type of team. The kind that involves high-risk missions."

Lena looks at her confused. "High-risk missions? You want me, June and other people to go on 'high-risk' missions? We're not soldiers..."

"No but you and Dr. Moone have abilities." Wallers states.

"What kind of team are you building?"

"A team that is made up of some very bad people." Waller tells her.

"Why?"

"That's a need to know. And all you need to know is now…you work for me."

She may have just sold her soul to the devil.

* * *

Lena is being escorted to the medical infirmary where doctors will be performing a medical exam on her. Waller tells her, despite seeing the ancient witch herself, she wants to do some test to see if anything would come up.

Of course, she complies with the doctors. Waller's team of doctors spent hours taking blood samples and analyzed them.

Nothing comes up.

They measure her blood pressure and heart rate. Found nothing unusual.

One doctor orders for Lena to have an MRI scan. She never gotten a MRI scan before. Before going into the large tube-like machine, the doctor informs her that she has remove her silver locket. She doesn't do it immediately because Floyd had given it to her and she never took it off since then. Lena gives it to one of the nurses who assures her that she'll get it back after the scan.

The radiologist injects her with an IV contrast liquid before having Lena be placed on the large scanner to lie down. He also places a head brace on her head to avoid movement. She is given earplugs to block out the loud noises cause by the scanner.

There was a sudden jolt and slowly Lena was being pull inside complete dark very enclosed space. Even with the earplug, the drumming is very intense.

"Just stay still." The radiologist tells her.

She couldn't stay still. She couldn't be trapped again. The drumming is too loud. She was sure that her eardrums will explode.

There's a sudden rush of a memory. A tall and lean woman, her bronze skin and silk robes tainted with dark thick blood. Her kinky/curly hair and lips black as night. She holds in her hands two swords that has blood dripping off them. Laying near her feet was a dead nude woman.

Morana.

The witch warrior was wearing golden amour she had taken from the dead woman. From a distance she could the others coming towards her. And she relished the thought. She desired to slaughter these women. She craved the death and destruction.

She looks to her left and smirks when she sees the other warrior women approaching her with full speed.

The psychopathic witch starts to charge towards the warriors, her sword aiming directly for the neck of the great Queen Hippolyta.

Lena's scream was inhumanly loud. The MRI started to malfunction, the lighting inside was flickering on and off. She can smell the scent of burning plastic and wiring.

 _BAM!_

The machine exploded. Thick dark gray smoke starts to engulf the tiny room Lena was currently in. She can smell and feel the fire burning. She was trap inside the machine.

As quickly as the fire started, the sprinklers turn on and releases a shower of water. Lena feels a piece of the MRI crushing on her chest. With inhuman strength, she starts to tear away at the metal machinery like it was paper.

She sighs in relieve as cold droplets of water touches her skin. When she steps on floor, the water retracts away from her feet. Lena looks around the room, surveying the damage that she unintentionally. She sees that the huge window where the radiologist and a nurse that were doing her MRI scan was completely shattered and broken. She goes into the room to find the burnt remains of the nurse and the radiologist.

Lena stood there, shaking. She covers her mouth, breathing hard and anxiously. She had killed two innocent people. People who were probably trying to help her get rid of this…monster inside her.

And _she_ caused their deaths.

She hears the footsteps of boots coming down the hall. A metal door opens with quick _beep._ She can feel the guns being aimed at her.

Did Waller decided that she was too much of a risk to keep around?

"Don't shoot her." It was Waller's voice.

Lena turns around to find the shady government official in the crowd of several guards with the same gleam in her eyes.

"You seem to have a lot of tricks up your sleeves, Roth."


	7. Chapter 7

_"I hit a wall, I thought I would hurt myself_ _,"_

* * *

Lena

 _A month later…_

Lena sits on the edge of the hotel bed, thinking. What is Amanda Waller really up to? And why is she letting her and June walk 'free' instead allowing A.R.G.U.S. of locking them up.

Speaking of June, she was in the other room with Flag again. It was kind of weird how June and Col. Flag ended up together, despite the circumstances. After Lena's MRI scan incident, Waller decided to relocate her and June in downtown Midway City and had Flag assigned to watch over them.

And strangely enough, June and Rick got close and personal with each other.

There were a few times of Lena _almost_ walking in on them, but somehow knew when they were being…sexual.

She thinks if Waller is aware that June and Rick's relationship cross those lines of professional to personal. It wouldn't surprise Lena if she did or even wanted for it to happen. For some strange reason, maybe falling for June was Waller's way to get Rick Flag to follow her orders. Based on living with him for the past month, Lena could tell that Col. Flag was the 'die-hard, all-American soldier who would follow a basic order in a heartbeat.

June was the quiet, slightly mousey librarian type. When she did see them together, her stomach would twist into knots and her heart feel like it's been stabbed with thousands of tiny knives. She didn't look at them with jealously.

She envies them.

Lena really can't stand to be in the same room as Rick. It wasn't because she hated him or anything like that. It was more twisted and fucked up than that.

Rick Flag reminds her of Floyd.

* * *

She never been in Washington, D.C. before. Hell, she never thought she would ever be inside the White House Situation Room or officially known as the John F. Kennedy Conference room. Run by the National Security Council staff for the use of the President of the United States and his advisors to monitor and deal with crises in the U.S.A and abroad.

The room was narrow but long. Its walls embedded with large flat screen monitors which provides secure video communications across the world. A massive cherry-wood conference table stood right in the middle of the room along with leather cushion rotating chairs.

Lena Roth sat between to June, who was looking shy and mousey, and Rick Flag who is looking uncomfortable and fidgeting because he didn't want to be here. He was seated next to Waller, looking calm and cold as always.

On one of the monitors, it showed several mugshots. Lena recognize those mugshots as some of the notorious criminals from Gotham City: Killer Croc, the half-man half beast who lives in the sewers, Harley Quinn, the crazy girlfriend of the Crown Prince of Crime, the Joker, and next to hers was Floyd Lawton, Deadshot.

Lena shifts uneasy in her seat.

A man stood up, clearing his throat a bit. "Mr. Chairman, do you remember al-Qaeda? A few of you might not. We certainly threw enough siginit, analyst, and drones at them. It took time…but problem solved. Now we have a new problem. Suppose Superman decided to rip the president out of the Oval office. Who could stop him? We have contingency plans for North Korean nukes, anthrax in our mail, fluoride in our water-but what do we do about a Kryptonian?"

"Now, Superman has showed us he's a recuse-cats-from-a-tree type hero." He adds. "But what if the next Superman turns out to be a terrorist?"

He paused for effect, and then turns to Waller. "Fortunately for us, Ms. Waller has a plan. Amanda?" He gestures for her to take over.

Waller gave a quick smile and nod. "We've all heard the stories, of Samson leveling a temple with a single push-and we know of the Philistine weapon of mass destruction they called Goliath-but were they scripture, or fact?"

She pauses and scans the room. No one wanted to speak. She continues.

"I want to build a team," she explains. "Of some very bad people who I think could do some good-like fighting our next war, or defeat the next Superman."

Lena glances over to the chairman. His body language says he isn't taking the chance. She didn't blame him.

"Not on my watch Amanda." He said. "I read your list. You're not putting these monsters back on the streets. Certainly not in our name."

"General, under my plan we run them covertly." Waller informs him. "Non-attributed, strictly need to know, and if they get caught we throw them under the bus."

 _Told you she was shady._ Morana's voice echoes in her mind. _She'll have you killed to save herself if needed…_

Lena ignores her and continues to listen.

"The next war will be fought against these meta-humans ours," she said firmly. "-or theirs. We are not the only ones kicking up rocks looking for these extraordinary people."

"You know we can't control these people."

Waller didn't answer him. Instead she turns to the only two people in the room would can prove her case.

"Dr. Moone. Ms. Roth."

Lena looks over to June, who was anxious. Waller nods at the two of them. She got up a moment before June follows her.

Clutching her locket, she whispers: "Morana."

* * *

Rick Flag

This was a bad idea.

 _What the hell is Waller doing?_ Rick thinks to himself.

Rick shifts in his seat a bit. When Waller gestures June and Lena, he knew what that meant and he didn't like it. This would be the first time that the Enchantress and Morana will be in the same room together. He only hopes that Waller has it under control.

"Enchantress."

It took three long seconds.

New fingers sprouted from June's wrist as her old ones was sucked back into her skin. Parts of her body twisted inwards. Lena's transformation was much quicker.

Gasps rose as the chiefs stared in disbelief, and they transformed in front of them. Transformed into something that might not even be human.

Within moments, June Moone and Lena Roth was gone.

Replaced by something very different and ancient.

The Enchantress and her sister, Morana.

The Enchantress wore a crescent moon head piece fitted over her thick black hair which hung dark and loose like vines. Her clothing was animal skins decorated with leather, jade and stone. The witch peers over to her sister, her hand reaching out to touch her.

The sister witch looks back at the Enchantress with affection in her eyes. "Sister."

"Dear Morana."

Waller steps in front of them. "Meet the Enchantress and Morana."


	8. Chapter 8

_"Oh I was sure, your words would leave me unconscious."_

* * *

Rick Flag

"Everything we know about them is in your briefing packs. They walked this earth a long time ago-maybe as far back as the beginning, and they'll likely be here when we're long gone." Waller explains.

"So," the chairman interrupted. "This meeting is now a magic show?"

Rick watches Waller flash a small smile, something he didn't think the woman is capable of doing.

"Magic or not I seen these two do some pretty incredible things."

He looks back the chairman who frowns, but allows Waller continue on.

"Like what?" He asks. Waller smiles and Rick visibly shivers, like a sudden chill in his soul. She had him now.

Waller looks at the Enchantress. "Go get it girl,"

Rick watches as Enchantress looks down at the case that contain the heart she and her sister shared. Then she forces a tight smile on her features then- _SNAP_ -Enchantress vanishes.

Five seconds passed. Ten. Twenty.

He could feel the other witch staring at him. Rick merely keeps his head down.

 _Why do you let Waller control you?_ A deep feminine voice says in his head. _You know she's using June to her benefit. Waller is your enemy, not your ally._

Rick grunts a bit, ignoring the voice in his head. He will not let the witch mess with his mind. He refuses.

 _SNAP!_

The Enchantress appears again, unleashing a mild shockwave that cause papers to scatter across the table. She drops a thick binder on the table. A binder secured with Iranian seals.

"How about a little something from the Weapons Ministry vault in Tehran?"

Cautiously, the chairman opens the binder, looking over the papers. His eyes open in surprise. "We been chasing these plans for years." He slides the binder over to General Conway, who rifled through it one page at a time.

The Enchantress lightly caress the side of General Conway.

"Please don't touch me," he says. He sounded calm but even Rick could see how he wanted to jump out of his skin.

"Thank you, we would like Dr. Moone and Ms. Roth back." Waller said.

Enchantress looks back at Waller, taking a slight step back. She looks back at her sister, like they were speaking to each other with their eyes only. Rick had his hand on the gun and kept inside of his suit jacket.

Waller only watches with a blank expression.

Then the witches snap to her direction and their faces contorted into pain. A high-pitch inhuman screech fills the room. Morana collapses onto the floor, grabbing her chest. Rick gets up from his seat.

"Enchantress…"

"Morana."

In an instant, June Moone returned. She looks at Rick, pleading with her eyes. "Please…I can't do that again…"

"It'll be okay." Rick assures her. He glances over to Lena, who was still on the floor, gasping for air.

He quickly walks over to where she was to help her up. "You alright?"

"Yes…but I don't want to keep doing that…"

"Flag get 'em out of here." Waller orders him.

He quickly and quietly escorted the two women out of the conference room. A few minutes later, Waller came out with a look of satisfaction on her face. She looks at Lena.

"Good news, Roth. You'll be seeing Lawton after all."

* * *

Deadshot (Floyd Lawton)

Griggs was afraid.

Floyd never thought he would ever see the day that the racist redneck bastard would be afraid. He was currently being escorted into the prison yard with a dozen guards with Griggs accompany them.

Shackled head to toe.

They took him to a shooting range where two people were waiting: a man and a woman. There was table full of sub-machine guns, rifles, pistols, and stacks of loaded magazines.

"Unlock him," the man snaps. "C'mon. Lose the restraints."

Floyd watches as Griggs looks at the man, then to the table of weapons then back to the man.

"Colonel Flag do you know what this man can do?" He sounded nervous.

 _Good._ Floyd thinks. _Bastard deserves it._

"I'm here to find out." Flag scowls. "Lose the shackles."

Floyd glares at Griggs the whole time the other guards remove his shackles and chains. He rubs his wrist a bit, surveying the weapons on the table.

"So, what's this?" Lawton drawled. "Cheerleading tryouts?"

"What gave it away, Lawton?" The colonel asks, sarcasm heavy in his tone. "The fifty grand in Gucci weapons? Have at it. Not that I'm expecting much. I had seen legends crumble."

Floyd wasn't interested in talking with the colonel. "Have we met? Cause you're taking things a bit personal."

The colonel looks over the Sig Sauer P200.

"I hunt people like you for a living," The colonel tells him as Floyd looks over the table. "Mind showing us if you can run that iron or not?"

He finishes a quick survey of weapons. He looks up and smiles. Six catwalk guards were aiming their cabinets at him. He can take out five of them if he tried to. He turns and eyed the steel targets that had been set up.

His fingers drifted over the banquet of weapons. He wasn't sure what was going on, which made him wonder if these was actually real guns. The colonel and company damn sure wouldn't let an assassin called "Deadshot" a thousand yards near these babies.

He knew Griggs was trying not to jump out of his skin.

 _Good. Let him suffer._

Floyd picks up the .45 pistol, savoring its heft. He slid a full mag into the grip, then seal it with a satisfying _SNAP._ It felt real. Felt heavy enough to be real. He still couldn't believe they would trust him with a real weapon.

 _Or they're just crazy._

Casually he aims the gun at Griggs. Instantly half a dozen rifleman had their weapons ready for the kill. He sees that the colonel had waved them down to relax. They lowered their weapons.

 _What the damned hell is going on?_

"Everyone calm down," The colonel shouts, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Griggs, tell your men to stand down."

Floyd mouths 'Tells them to stand down' mockingly.

Grigg's face grimace. "Stand down! Colonel is what exactly I was talking about!"

"What's for dinner?" Floyd asks.

"Ames," Griggs says, his eyes focus on the gun pointed at him. "If this man shots me, kill him…and clear my browser history."

Floyd smirks a bit. "So, the firing pin's filed down right? Or the mag's full of dummy rounds? Bet I pull the trigger and nothing happens. Can I be trusted? Is that the real question?"

The woman walks over to Lawton. "You're absolutely right. Why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hitman?" She adds. "Go ahead and pull the trigger."

"Don't empty nothing. You don't even know this lady." Griggs argues. "I known you for nine months. Remember when I got you a _real_ cookie."

It was pathetic how Griggs was begging for his life. Floyd pulls the gun away from Griggs, points it up and pulls the trigger.

 _BAM!_

Griggs nearly jumps out of his body. Floyd couldn't believe it. They gave him a working weapon.

"Y'all jokers must be crazy."

 _BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM_

There was a continuous roar as Deadshot opened fire on the distant targets with inhuman speed and accuracy. He reloaded with a blur. Again and again. Hitting targets dead in the center each time.

A pall of blue smoke filled the area. Empty shells piled up, mag after mag.

It was all damn real.

Floyd turns towards the woman as he put down Colt M16, 5.56 mm automatic.

"Now you know what you're buy." He said. "Lemme tell you my price. First, I want outta here. Two, I want custody of my daughter. Her mom can get like…supervised visits. But her stank ass boyfriend can't come. Darnell's can't come."

"Darnell's out." The colonel repeats.

"Third, I want you to pay for my daughter's tuition." Floyd adds. "Then I want her to go to college: Harvard or Yale- "

"Ivy league."

"Right. Fourth, I want to see my girlfriend. Her name is Lena Roth and she's photographer." He notices the Colonel stiffens at the mention of Lena. He ignores it. "Now that's my price but I'm concern because I see nobody writing shit down."

The colonel grinned. "You're in no position to make demands. Besides what makes you think your girlfriend _still_ wants someone like you?"

That caught Floyd off guard a bit. It's been what? Nine months since he seen Lena? What is he gonna tell her when he does see her? _Sorry babe, I abandoned you for nine months without a phone call. By the way, I'm actually a hitman._

"What would you know?" Floyd said. "And I was speaking to your lady friend." He gestures to the woman. "That's my price."


	9. Chapter 9

_"And on the floor I'd be lying cold, lifeless"_

* * *

Deadshot

Floyd was escorted back to his cage. When he returned, there was a new professional-grade punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Boxing gloves sat on a thick new mattress. Along with a steaming steak dinner.

He stares at it as if it was a mirage, then the aroma reaches his nose. He impaled the ribeye on a fork-stainless steel-and tasted it.

No. It is real.

He almost didn't see the plate of a slice chocolate cake topped with vanilla ice cream and walnuts. It didn't make sense. He didn't like chocolate cake.

But Lena did.

It was what she had on their first date.

How the fuck did they know about his first date with Lena? Have they been on his trail all this time?

* * *

First dates are the hardest.

Floyd Lawton was the man with a plan. The man who can never miss a target. But when it comes to first impression with a woman, he was clueless.

He didn't know what to wear. He didn't know what people wore on actual dates. The last time he was on a date was…much too long ago. He and Susie had maybe a couple of dates before she got pregnant with Zoe.

The marriage itself was doomed to failed to begin with, but his ex-mother-in-law insisted that he and Susie needed to get marry as soon as possible, to avoid having a 'bastard' child.

But this time, it's going to be better.

He settled on wearing a grey button up dress shirt that was dressy yet casual at the same time along with a pair of cargo shorts.

His cell phone vibrates. He picks it up from his bed to see it's a text message from Lena. It read: **Where are you taking me? I'm DYING to know, Lawton.**

A smirk flash on his lips. The woman was impatient but it finds it attractive for some reason. He knew she was the type of person who doesn't take shit from anyone.

Even from a man with a deadly aim.

He pulls up to a nice apartment building that's located in the 'good' part of Gotham City. Floyd was surprised to how a photographer can afford to live in a place like this.

He texts her that he's outside and waits for her. He plays with the radio, trying to find a station that she might like. He doesn't know what she likes music wise so he settles on a station that plays alternative rock. Floyd looks from the passenger side and, from a distance, sees Lena fixing her hair a bit at the door.

She wore a light blue/gray sundress with thin straps with gray flats. Her light brown hair was loose and wavy. He watches as she keeps fixing her hair out of nervousness. She straightens out her dress before stepping out the door.

Floyd quickly gets out of the car to open the passenger door for him. He looks over Lena again, admiring how beautiful she looks. She blushes, looking down at her feet nervously.

"You're making me blush." Lena mumbles.

 _How cute._

"So?"

"So," Lena said, looking up at him, her cheeks a shade of cherry red. "I'm embarrassed. That's so."

Floyd laughs. "So what I'm not suppose look at your beautiful self?"

Lena covers her face with her hands. "You're doing it again! Stop looking at me!"

Despite her protest, Floyd can see her smiling through her hands. He reaches to firmly remove her hands from her face. "I take it you're not the "social butterfly?"

She shakes her head, cheeks still cherry red. "You have to understand…I avoid dating because…I'm not interesting enough."

Floyd raised an eyebrow. _Not interesting enough?_ "Ok? And what jackass told you that?"

He waits for her to respond, watching as she looks at him straight in the eyes. "Me."

"You?"

"I'm not good with talking to people…especially guys." Lena admits. "I understand if you want to leave- "

Floyd is the type of person to think before he acts. But for some reason, listening to Lena speak low of herself, going far as to think that she's 'not interesting enough' for himself, cause him to act on impulse. His hands cupping her face and bringing it closer to his own until her soft lips touch his. He feels her body tense up and for a moment he thinks that he made a huge mistake.

Until she starts to kiss him back.

A small groan escape from the back of his throat, his hands going from her face to her shoulders and he pulls her closer to him. She starts to pull away from him. His heart was pounding against his chest as he breathes hard and slow. They look at each other for what seems like forever.

Floyd finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to go-I mean-the kissing-" He stumbles on his words. He honestly can't think straight at the moment.

"Is this your way of telling me you like me a lot?" Lena asks.

"At the time, it felt like the right choice."

"I'm glad you do." Lena took his hand into hers, squeezing it a bit.

* * *

The sounds of cracking thunder brought him back into reality. He looks out the small window of his cement cell. The sky was a shade of dark gray with huge cotton ball-like clouds. There was this sudden feeling of emptiness Floyd always felt when he thinks of Zoe or Lena. Ever since he was put in this hellhole, he never received a letter from Zoe.

A part of him thinks it's because of Susie.

The other part believes because Zoe hates him now.

It killed him inside to think that the two people he loved more than his own life hated him. He can't blamed them.

 _He_ is the one who killed people.

Kill hundreds of people without a thought and slept like a baby at night.

Clenching his fist, Floyd looks back at the slice of chocolate cake-ice cream started to melt a bit- before taking out his fears and frustration out on the punching bag.

* * *

Lena

Thunderstorms made it hard to sleep. Especially the thunder.

Lena sat on a large sofa chair, reading a book with earbuds turned up to maximum volume to cancel out the thundering. She was in the same room as Rick and June. Waller gave her the option to be in a separate room with someone else. Lena declined her offered, feeling uncomfortable at the thought about being away from June.

Well, it was more like she can't be away from June. Maybe it was actually the sisterly witchy bond of the Enchantress and Morana.

Feeling a bit more irritable, Lena gives up on reading and removes the earbuds. She looks over to June who was asleep on the bed, still wearing her gray hoodie. She looks over at Rick as he stares out the window eating a drumstick.

"Enchantress…"

Lena snaps her head back to June. She was frowning in her sleep. She quickly moves over to the bed.

"June?"

"Enchantress." Her voice dark and deep.

June transforms so quick Lena didn't have the time to register what was happening. The Enchantress was in a crouching position on the bed. She gave Lena a devilish smile before looking past her shoulders.

She can hear the sounds of Rick grabbing his gun. The Enchantress crawls towards Lena, her hands caressing the side of her face. Lena shivers.

 _"_ _Lena. Sweet Lena Roth."_ She speaks. _"I need you to bring out my sister."_

"Get away from her." Rick orders. "Bring back June."

Lena watches as the Enchantress looks at Rick before looking back at her. _"Bring out Morana or else…"_

The room suddenly changes. Lena looks around to see that she and Rick was inside hospital room. A few feet from them was June, lying unconscious with a tube in her mouth. She was hooked up to an IV's and had electrocardiogram stickers all over her body.

Lena's heart drops at the sound of a flat line.

June was dead.

She watches as Rick cradles June head, calling her name. He screams for her to wake up. To her left, she saw her own body lying dead on a cot. A grim-faced nurse watches as Floyd sobbed over her body.

Lena covers her mouth, trying to hold back a sob that threaten to escape her throat.

The room changes again. The Enchantress stares back at her. _"You wouldn't want anything to happen to June would you?"_

"Please," Lena says, her voice threatening to crack. "don't hurt her..."

The Enchantress touches her face again. _"Then say it."_

Closing her eyes, Lena lets the name slip past her lips. "Morana."


	10. Chapter 10

_"But I hit a wall, I hit 'em all, watch the fall."_

* * *

Morana

She wanted the soldier dead.

The mere sight of the human made her blood boil with rage. The warrior witch stares at the soldier, snarling and glaring at him. He still had his weapon pointed at her beloved sister.

He _will_ suffer in her hands.

Her sister places a hand on her shoulder. _"Morana, you can't kill him."_

 _"_ _He's a threat to you!"_

 _"_ _That may be true but he can't hurt me. I still have June."_

At that moment, she vanishes from her vision, leaving the soldier and herself alone in the hotel room. The fear she sensed from him was practically radiating off his body. Morana sniffs in the air in his direction. He grips his weapon tighter.

"Don't you move,"

 _"_ _I can taste your fear. You're not fooling me, disgusting human."_ Morana sneers. _"Contact Waller and they'll die."_ She threatens.

The soldier tenses up a bit. She smirks. He cared too much about their vessels to let anything bad happen to them. Closing her eyes, Morana begins to search for her sister. They had a connection. It was weak without their heart but it was _still_ there.

Her body begins to feel weightless as she loses her physical form.

 _"_ _Sister?"_ Morana speaks in a low voice.

It was strange. She was still far away from her sister. Morana looks around her surroundings. She somehow ended up in some type of flat solid rocky room. It was uncomfortably small, reminding Morana of being trapped in the idol with her Sister.

Her ears caught a faint groan.

Morana snaps her head to the right. A human man in orange clothing was lying on some type of bedding, asleep. A smile crept upon her face. It starts to make sense now. The girl had somehow managed to trick Morana into going to where her lover is.

 _"_ _I see you still have a bit of control."_ Morana says to herself. _"I should have known you would still go to him."_

The demonic witch approaches the sleeping man, ignoring the feeble protest of the girl inside her own mind. She leans down, her face inches from his.

 _"_ _Why do you still love this…man?"_ Morana questions, the word 'man' came off her lips like rotting flesh.

The human began to stir. Morana tilts her head, _Lena's_ head, in surprise. She watches him intensely, studying him in a way. Morana smiles wickedly.

 _"_ _Let's play a game..."_

* * *

Deadshot

"Floyd."

He had to be dreaming. That voice had to be a dream. He hasn't her voice in so long…

"Wake up, shooter."

He begins to open his eyes, a dark feminine figure standing over him. His vision was still a bit blurry but he can tell her was looking at a woman.

"Floyd..."

"Lena?" He asks. Was he dreaming?

Rubbing his eyes, his vision starts to come into focus. He sees the woman clearly now. His breath caught in his throat, unable to get the words out. Lena was standing right in front of him.

Or someone who looks like her.

This didn't feel right. It felt wrong.

This person, whoever the hell she is supposed to be, wasn't Lena. They had the same face but that's where the similarities end. She was a bit taller and a bit more muscular and tone. Her skin covered in strange markings and dirt. She was wearing silky robes that was a bit loose on her body.

Her face, menacing and animalistic, gave him a smile. A smile from the devil himself. A black aura was pulsating from her body.

"Something wrong Floyd?" The creature speaks.

 _Jesus fucking Christ. It sounds like her…_

"Who are you?" He demanded. How he wishes he had his guns on him right now. The creature advances towards him and it laughs like her.

"What are you talking about? Floyd it's Lena."

He shook his head. He wasn't gonna let the devil trick him like this. His eyes narrow at the creature. "You're not Lena. Last chance-"

 _"_ _You're not in any position to make threats!"_

He couldn't tell where the new voice originated. His eyes remain focus on the she-devil creature. It smiles at him.

 _"_ _How much do you really care for Lena, Floyd Lawton?"_ It asks. _"Or do you prefer going by Deadshot?"_

Cracks on the wall starts to appear. Bright greenish light shines pass the cracks as chucks of concrete falling off the walls. The ground breath Floyd shakes violently until it crumbles into black smoke.

He feels like he should be falling into his death but some strange force was keeping him a float, dangling in the air like a worm on a hook. He dares not to struggle, fearing that he will be spiraling down into an endless void if he does.

The creature that look like Lena starts to change. Its body starts to age until it's nearly skin and bone. Its face was now a mixture of human and monster. Red/yellow cat-like eyes stare back at him, growling lowly.

A body suddenly appears in-between them. A young unconscious woman.

"Lena?"

At the sound of him calling her name, Lena opens her eyes. Confusion and panic wash over her face. She struggles against the dark smoky tendrils that had her entrapped.

Floyd instinctive reaches out to grab her, but something was holding him back. Something dark and cold. He pulls against the force the was holding him back.

The creature looks at Lena, bony fingers reach out and caress her face. She turns away from its touch. It looks back at Floyd, knowing it was pissing him off.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you."

Its laugh sends shivers down his spine. It ignores his threat and looks down at Lena.

 _"_ _Lena. My sweet Lena Roth. You look so go enough to eat."_ It speaks, resting its hand at the center of her chest. She fell unconscious again

"Get the fuck away from her!" Floyd yells.

 _"_ _Stay out of this!"_ The creature yells, now holding onto Lena's body possessively. _"Lena Roth MINES!"_ His vision starts to fade into blackness. _"She and I are destined to be together, you stupid stupid weak mortal!_

 _No._ Floyd thinks.

He breaks free from whatever was holding him back and reaches out for Lena. As soon as his fingertips lightly brushes against her hand, he was in complete blackness.

Floyd awoke with a jolt. A thin sheet of sweat covering his entire body. His heart pounding against his chest. He sits up, despite how shaky and sore his arms are.

It felt so real. She felt so real. But it was just a dream.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Morana

She was able to locate her siblings instantly. She had to let the girl know who was the dominant soul in this body. Who was the one pulling the strings.

Morana appears before them.

 _"_ _Morana,"_ Her brother speaks affectionately towards her.

 _"_ _Brother. Sister."_ She addresses the two of them. Sister has done very well of finding a subtle host for their beloved brother.

 _"_ _Where have you been?"_ Sister asks her.

 _"_ _The girl distracted me."_ Morana answers, kneeling down to their level. _"Without our heart, sweetest Sister…I don't have as much control over her as I thought."_

 _"_ _We must go now, Morana."_ Sister tells her. _"The soldier might disobey me and call Waller…"_

Morana growls. _"Once we are free from our chains, I will remove that woman's heart from her chest and make her watch me eat it."_

 _"_ _Dear Morana…you will get your chance but we still need her."_

Morana stubbornly agrees. She's right. She was always right.

 _"_ _Feed on them. Build your strength."_ Sister tells their brother. He looks so lost and confused. Morana hated to leave him alone to fend for himself. _"We will rejoice you once we slip from our bonds."_

 _"_ _Enchantress."_

 _"_ _Morana."_


	11. Chapter 11

_"You're just another brick and I'm a sledgehammer,"_

* * *

Rick Flag

June was the first to return. Or he's sure that this was actually June, not the Enchantress. He still had his gun in his hand. He carefully approaches the bed.

"June?"

He turns on the lamp on the nightstand. It was June. He tosses his gun to the floor and then goes to comfort his girlfriend. Her body shook with sobs. Rick rubs her hair soothingly, telling her that he was sorry.

"June, I'm sorry." He tells her again, hugging her tightly. "They went somewhere…"

June lifts her head from his chest. Her blue eyes were getting and a bit puffy from crying. He hated seeing her like this, seeing her suffering at the hands of this witch.

"If you have to choose between me or her," June says. "stop her. Promise me you'll stop her."

Rick only stares at her. She was asking him to do the impossible. He _did_ want to stop the Enchantress. However, he knew that it would kill June and he couldn't risk that.

"Rick, where's Lena?"

"Fuck!" He curses at himself. How could have he forgotten about Lena? "She hasn't come back. Might have to call Waller- "

The room suddenly shook. A large cloud of mist and smoke zooms past June and stops on the sofa chair Lena had been sitting in before. Rick watches at the mist starts to take shape of a woman. He reaches for his gun the lay on the floor near the foot of the bed.

"Rick wait." June speaks.

He looks back the sofa chair and sees that it's only Lena. June quickly goes over to her friend to see if she was okay. Rick watches as June tries to get her to talk but she couldn't. The girl was clearly in shock.

"Lena," June says softly. "please say something."

"June. She's in shock." Rick informs her. "I don't think she'll be able to talk. Not right now."

Lena sits there, completely motionless. She was staring at floor, her face lacking any type of emotion and it scared Rick. He didn't know what happened between her and June when the witches took over but he knew it wasn't good.

 _They don't deserve this._ He thought.

* * *

Lena finally spoke when the sun started to rise in the sky.

"She wants to kill him." She mumbles.

"What?" Rick's head snaps to her direction. Neither he or June slept at all. They were all too tired and stress to sleep. Too much was at stake.

"Morana wanted to kill him. She used _me_ to hurt him…" Lena said.

"Lawton?"

Lena nods. "I dunno how I did it." Lena tries to explain. "She wanted to follow the Enchantress but I brought her to Floyd." Her face pale at the thought. "Oh God…I took her to him…"

"Listen to me, Lena." Rick tells her. "This is _not_ your fault. You didn't ask for this to happen." He looks at June. "Neither of you."

"I thought you were supposed to help us."

"I am. I have been for the past month and a half." Rick says defensively.

"Waller is using you." Lena accuses. "She's using all of us. She's using June to get you to follow her orders."

His jaw clenches and body tense. He hated how right she was about Waller. That woman had them all in her pocket. His cell phone buzzes with a new text message. He swipes the screen to read his updated orders.

 _Shit._

"Recall message," he said. "Got to go."

* * *

Lena

Something was wrong.

Rick didn't give her or June the details about his text message. All he told him is that all three of them is needed in Midway City. They left the hotel room so quickly, Lena didn't have to grab her cell phone.

Being cramped inside a cargo aircraft didn't ease her anxiety. She looks over to Rick. He was briefing with his squad of the situation. She wishes she was back at home, on the ground and in her bed where it was safe.

 _Pray all you want._ The voices echo in her mind. _Run and hide. I'll still be there._

"Please stop." Lena mumbles, clutching her head.

She begins to think of a happier time.

* * *

Rain patted against the windows of her apartment. Lena lays on the couch with Floyd spooning her from behind. Their legs were entwined together as one of his arms drapes protectively over her waist. His soft snoring was annoying as hell.

"Floyd." She calls out, nudging at him with her elbow. "Stop snoring."

Floyd's snoring got obnoxiously louder, like he intentionally done it to irritate Lena more. She shifts her body a bit to face him.

"I know you're awake, Lawton."

She studies his facial expression, looking for signs of consciousness. He was doing a terrible job of hiding his smile. He fakes snoring again.

"You're a terrible actor, Floyd." Lena tells him, rolling her eyes. "Please, please don't ever quit your day job."

His eyes open slightly. "Now that's just cold, L." His voice was a bit groggy.

"Want to know what else is cold? Me."

"Get a blanket," Floyd suggests.

"You're hogging it." She accuses, trying to pull from the blanket from under his body. "This isn't your blanket."

"First off, men don't use blankets…we use covers." Floyd informs her.

"God damnit, Floyd give me the blanket." Lena sighs, tugging it harder. Floyd laughs at her attempt, shaking his head. "What's so funny?"

"I find it so cute how you think you're stronger than me." Floyd replies.

She sticks her tongue out at him. "I can easily beat you…one of these days."

Floyd smirks at her. Before she can say something sarcastic to him, he flips her onto her back so that he was hovering over her.

"How much you want to bet on that?" He taunts. He leans down to her neck, placing soft kisses on her neck.

"No fair," Lena breathes out, trying to keep her mind straight. "You're cheating."

"All's fair in love and war, baby…" He whispers in her ear. His lips traces over her ear to the curve of her neck. He then gently bites down.

She moans out, like the air was being suck out of her lungs. Then the smell and taste of soot and smoke invades her senses. Lena starts to cough and gag a bit.

The cargo aircraft shakes violently against the wind. The sounds of sirens of police and fire trucks can be heard from a far distance.

Looking out the window, Lena can see that Midway is engulfing with smoke and destruction. She didn't want to think of the dead bodies she'll end up seeing.

Or what force she'll be going against.

* * *

Rick leads them into an underground subway station. He informs his team that it would be better to take out the target from beneath. Element of surprise as he put it. They silently move silently and quickly on the train tracks. Rick has the group stop when he heard the large foots coming directly above him.

"He's right above us," Rick says to himself.

"This is a mistake." June tells him. "Rick, we can't do this. We can't-"

Lena watch as he took her face into his hands, their faces inches from each other. He looks at her, desperate and pleading.

"Listen," he said. "There's no other way. Just get it done." He speaks to her as if she was another soldier, not his girlfriend. He lets her face go. "Just get it done."

June closes her eyes, holding on to Lena's for support.

"Enchantress."

"Morana."

* * *

Morana

She watches as the soldier gives her sister the weapon they were intending to use on their brother. The object itself was heavy in the soldier's hands so he places on the ground and presses the buttons on it.

Morana reads it was being set to two seconds.

 _Just enough time to escape._

He picks up the weapon again, passing it on to her sister. She can feel and practically his disgust towards her sister.

"Set for two seconds." He informs her. "You just press the button and drop it."

Sister presses the button before vanishes before his eyes, laughing in the wind. Morana follows suit. She was a bit disappointed to not hear the weapon go off.

 _"_ _He's quick."_ Morana says. She thinks of going back to finish off the soldier and his men, however the sudden stabbing pain in chest cease all thought from her head.

 _"_ _Sister! Brother!"_ She cries out for them in agony.

Morana uses enough of her strength to get to her siblings. She was on her hands and knees. Brother was merely a few feet away. He looks at them horrified that they were in such pain and agony.

 _"_ _Brother! Help us brother!"_

 _"_ _Brother help before she kills us!"_

He approaches his two sisters, reaches out with both his hands, transferring some his power with them.

 _"_ _Where is your heart?"_ He asks.

 _"_ _Don't worry,"_ Sister tells him. _"I'll get it back for Morana and I. Until then, we'll share your power. Now help us build our machine."_

Morana looks into her brother's eyes, touching his face affectionately, almost like they were lovers.

 _"_ _It's time we wipe them out, dearest brother."_

* * *

A/N: If you want to see stuff related to this story, go to my Tumblr ( cassidyconner)


	12. Chapter 12

_"_ _You're just another brick and I'm a sledgehammer"_

* * *

Deadshot

His neck still stings like hell. Being strapped down to a chair from head-to-toe damn sure didn't help ease the pain. Neither did being on an aircraft for God knows how many hours listening to Harley Quinn talking her mouth off. When he was wheeled off the aircraft, he tries his best to study his surroundings. He comes to the conclusion that he was at a base camp of some sort, soldiers running around and what not.

The air was warm and humid, sweat starts to form on his skin and his white t-shirt starts to cling itself onto his back. He tries to shift his body a bit, to get some air circulation, but the restraints made it difficult to move.

"Alpha! Bravo team on me!" someone calls out.

He is surprise to is Col. Rick Flag approaching by. He looks worn and easily agitated. Floyd smirks to himself a bit.

"Unlock 'em," Flag tells his men.

Floyd feels someone behind him as they use keys to unlock the handcuffs, padlocks, and shackles of his chair. They made a satisfying clank as the hit the concrete ground. He slowly gets up from his chair, cracking his neck a bit.

Harley Quinn hums in satisfaction, clearly happy to be out of those restraints, stretches out her arms.

"Hi boys!" She offers a hand to one of the soldiers. "Harley Quinn," She introduces herself, but the soldier was clearly uninterested. "How ya doin?"

Floyd was only focused on Rick Flag. The colonel stares right back at him, his fingers still on the trigger of his AK-27. He never understands while Flag look him like they have personal issues but he is pretty sick and tired of it.

 _I'll give you a reason to pull that trigger._

The tension in the air was thick, no one said a word to each other. Like they were waiting for a bomb to go off.

"Hm, what was that?" Harley pipes up. "I should kill everyone and escape?"

Dozens of weapons were instantly aimed at her head now. She looks a bit…sheepish. She taps a finger to her temple.

"Sorry," she said sweetly. "The voices." The only stared at her. "Geez, I'm kidding. That's not what they really said." She gives them a devilish grin.

 _This girl can't be this stupid._ Deadshot thinks. _She must be pretending._

Floyd turns his head as a Blackhawk chopper was coming in. As it was preparing to land, a U.S. Marshall and a S.W.A.T member leaps off with a large canvas bag. The bag itself squirm as it hit the ground. Something was inside it. The sharpshooters adjusted their guns on sight.

Flag turns away from Floyd and goes over to the moving bag. "Stand down!" He calls out. He pulls out a combat knife from his pocket and proceeds to cut open the canvas bag.

"Been waiting for you, Harkness." He said. He looks over to one of his men. "Meet George 'Digger' Harkness, known throughout Australia as 'Captain Boomerang'. Or Boomer."

Floyd holds back a laugh. _Did these motherfuckers have the poor fucker in a duffle bag from Australia to here?_

He didn't know which was ludicrous: that he calls himself Capt. Boomerang or he's a criminal that uses fucking boomerangs.

"I gotta say, mate. What is this?" Capt. Boomerang questions. "One minute, I was having a nice dinner with me Nana, and then this red streak hits me outta nowhere."

"Shut up," Flag tells him. "You were caught robbing a diamond exchange."

"I was not!" Capt. Boomerang says defensively. Flag pushes him ahead.

"Just get in line with the others."

A black SVU pulled up. The door opens and a pair of FBI agents, dressed in professional black suits with similar lapel pins, pulls a large man from the back seat.

"Have a good time, scumbag." A female F.B.I. tells sarcastically.

He responses by punching her in the face. She went down like a sack of potatoes and didn't get up. Floyd made a face.

The other two male F.B.I agents held him back as he was struggling a bit. A grin appears on his facial features.

"She had a mouth." He says.

"Here's Slipknot." Flag said. "The man who can climb anything."

Floyd looks at Harley, who was staring at Slipknots boots. "Hey, big guy, your laces is untied."

He looks down, checking, but heard Harley giggling and growls dangerously low.

"In your necks," Flag speaks. "The injections you all got. It's a nanite explosive the size of a rice grain. It's also as powerful as a hand grenade. Disobey me, you die. Try to escape, you die. Annoy or vex me in any way. Guess what? You. Die."

Floyd's hand instinctive went to his neck, slightly rubbing it.

"Sir," Harley says. "I've been known to be _quite_ vexing. Sir, I'm just forewarning you, Sir."

Flag wasn't amused. "Lady shut up!" He goes back to address the entire group. "Here's the deal: You're going somewhere very bad to do something that will get you killed. Until that happens, you're _my_ problem."

Floyd looks back at the others then back to the colonel.

"So what that like a prep talk?" Floyd questions him, scratching his temple.

"Yeah, that was a prep talk," He replies, glaring at him. "There's your shit." He points to the crates where their stuff was located. "Grab what you need for a fight. Wheels go up in 10."

"You might wanna work on your 'team motivation' skills." Floyd suggest. "You ever heard of Phil Jackson?"

"Yeah,"

"He's like the gold standard." Floyd makes a triangle with his fingers to prove his point. "Triangle, bitch. Study."

* * *

Floyd surveys the continents in the black plastic container. The first thing his pulls out is his personalized AK-47. He examines it silently. He sits it to the side and pulls out of his wrist guns. He slips it on and test its aim a bit. He hopes it still works when he needs it.

He removes his orange jumpsuit and the dirty wife beater t-shirt, leaving him only in his boxers. He didn't care if people were watching him, he was glad to be rid of any trace of Belle Reve.

Even if it's for a short time.

Floyd slips on an old t-shirt, slightly torn at the collar. He picks up his red killing up and struggles to get it on his body.

"Won't fit anymore?" pipes Harley. He looks over at her. Shee was busy applying a deep shade of lipstick on her lips. "Too much junk in the trunk?"

"Naw." He replies. "Every time I put this suit on…somebody dies."

"And?"

"I _like_ putting it on."

Harley grins at him, pulling out a large wooden mallet from her container. "Good. Cause something tells me a whole bunch of people are about to die."

"Yeah, us." El Diablo says. "We're being lead to our deaths."

"Speak for yourself mate." Capt. Boomerang says, tossing his boomerang up in the air. "What's that crap on your face? Is it wash-off?"

Killer Croc chuckles a bit, although it sounds more like growling.

"Hey if you like a girl, can you light her cigarette with your pinky?" Harley asks innocently. "Because that would be really classy."

Diablo looks them a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey," Deadshot interjects himself into the conversation. "y'all might wanna leave 'ole boy alone. He can torch this whole joint. Ain't that right, ese?"

"You ain't nothing to worry about from me." Diablo assures. "I'm cool homie."

Col. Flag holds up his tablet at the gathered inmates. "Behold. The voice of God." The screen comes to life, revealing the woman Floyd had met back in Belle Reve.

 _"_ _For those of you who don't official know me, I'm Amanda Waller."_ She speaks in a professional matter. _"There's an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city and rescue HVT-1 and get them to safety."_

Deadshot was confused. "I'm sorry but what is 'HVT-1 for those of us who don't speak 'good guy'?"

 _"_ _The only person that matters in the city. The one person you can't kill."_ She answers. _"Complete the mission you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission you die. If any happens to Col. Flag, I'll kill each of every one of you. Remember that I'm watching. I see everything."_

The tablet's screen went dead and Flag looks at Deadshot. "There's your prep talk."

"Compared to your shit," He says. "she killed it." He lamped his wrist magnums onto his forearms and turned his arm to gauge the movement. Flag watches him intensely.

"So that's it huh? We some kind of _suicide squad?"_

"I'll notify your next of kin."


	13. Chapter 13

_"_ _Yeah I hit a wall, I prayed that I would make it through, make it through"_

* * *

Deadshot

"Anyone thinks this is finally getting real?" Harley asks. She looks excited.

"Grow up, lady," Flag growls. "it's always been real." He turns to one of his men. "Here's where we split up. Chinnock-1 will take you to your mission location. So…later?"

"Yeah. What you said…later."

Deadshot pulls at his chains. He knows he can easily rip them off but this wasn't the time. Best to survey the land first. He wanted Flag dead so bad he can taste it, but he also knew that if he tries to, the sharpshooters will take him out before he takes another breath. Flag wouldn't be worth not seeing Zoe and Lena again.

He had to keep remaining himself that he was fighting for them. Everything was for them.

"So what's your problem with us Flag?" He asks loudly. "We're here. We're gonna kill whatever you tell us to kill. You should be thanking us."

"My problem?" Flag answers. "You're my problem, Lawton. You and the rest of these arrogant murderers."

"You kill, too." Deadshot said.

"Hey," Harley shouts. "we got company!"

As the Chinook starts to rise, a black-clad figure leapt inside. She was an Asian with short straight black hair. A samurai sword rest against her waist. She looks strong and deadly.

"You're late." Flag tells her.

She replies back in Japanese. Flag looks back at the rest of the group.

"This is Katana." He said. "She's got my back. She can cut all you with _one_ sword stroke. Just like mowing the lawn."

Deadshot was more focus on her sword.

"I would advise not getting killed by her." Flag warns. "Her sword traps the souls of its victims."

Harley reaches out a hand to the mysterious woman. "Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya!"

Katana stares blankly at Quinn.

"I love your perfume," She tells her. "What is that? The smell of death?" She laughs nervously.

Katana looks back at Flag, speaking to him in Japanese again. He laughs.

"Easy cowgirl," He tells him. "This ain't that kind of rodeo. Come sit down."

Harley looks back at Deadshot. "She seems nice."

"You just love trouble don't ya Doll face?" He questions.

* * *

As Chinook-2 approaches Midway City, Deadshot can smell the burning smoke. The sounds of sirens can be faintly heard from below. He notices how everyone else was quiet, probably because of the mass destruction happening below. Or maybe they didn't want to piss off the Flag. Even Harley Quinn was strangely quiet, not even paying attention to the destruction. He notices that she had a phone in her hand.

She looks up at him. Her eyes asking him to keep her secret. He smiles back at her. He wasn't the type to snitch.

From the corner of his eye, she winks at him.

"So what happened?" Deadshot asks Flag.

"Terror attack. Dirty bombs, bad guys shooting up the place with AK's." Flag response casually and quickly. "You know. The usual shit."

"Right," Deadshot said sarcastically. "And you're a bad liar."

Flag glares at him, but he ignores it.

"I dunno if they told you but I'm a hitman." Deadshot explains. "I'm not a fireman. I don't save people."

"Anything for a dollar?"

"You know that dark places too," Deadshot said. "don't act like you don't."

"I'm a soldier," Flag states. "And you're a serial killer who takes credit cards. And when the shootin starts, and it will, you'll be the first to cut and run."

Suddenly, gunfire whipped up from the streets. Bullets penetrates the steel walls and the left turbine on the Chinook-2. The chopper lurched back and forth uncontrollably.

"Hold on tight," Flag bellowed.

The Chinook-2's engine was nearly gone, but the pilot was able to force the chopper in at an angle, barely topping the shorter office buildings surrounding the city center. The landing struts broke off as the chopper slams into several satellite dishes.

Chinook-2 was spinning now. Deadshot felt like he was inside a washing machine stuck on spin cycle. The left turbine was now engulfed in fire and smoke.

 _BAM!_

The chopper crashes onto the ground with full force, kicking up dust and debris. As the thick dust begins to settle down, Flag was shouting.

"Move! Move! Get out!"

As he steps out of the now destroyed chopper, Deadshot looks up at the dead sky. The air was still thick and humid. The smell of burning rubber didn't help either. From the right corner of his eye, he sees something moving. He glances over to his right. There was something there, something looking at him.

"Lawton!" He hears Flag calling for him. "Don't you try to escape!"

He looks back at the group and back at whatever was looking at him. Whatever it was, it was gone now. Maybe he hit his head hard when the chopper was crashing. Maybe there is something in the air that's making him see things.

"Yeah, I'm just goin crazy."

* * *

Morana

She watches him from a distance.

The assassin sees her and she sees him. How fun it would be kill him. To rip his insides out and choke him with his own intestines. Opening his rib cage with her bare hands and consuming his heart as he takes his last breath.

A hand rest on her sword, as she gets ready to pull it out, he turns away. She growls in frustration.

She'll have to wait.

For now.

* * *

Deadshot

Flag led the group under the freeway to the ramp, heading towards north. They joined up with the SEALS from Chinook-1.

"What now?" One of them asks.

Flag checks the GPS on his phone. "We're about ten block from the objective. Gimme two columns. Longrifle elements will leapfrog and maintain overwatch. We come in any contact with the enemy, peel off. None of the John Wayne shit. No taking them on yourselves or even in pairs."

He looks back at the SEAL he was speaking to. "Your men ready, GQ?"

"Rodger all, Colonel," GQ said, turning to his SEALs. "First squad, left echelon. Second squad, take right. Senior Chief?"

"Sir?"

"You grew up here?"

"Yessir."

"Then you've got point, Senior."

Flag addresses his own squad. "Watch how the pros do it," he shouts.

Deadshot nodded, somewhat impressed. In another life he'd been in the military. It was where he learned to become a sharpshooter. He respected their discipline. He didn't respect how they had to follow orders from cowards who hid in control rooms while snipers put their lives on the line.

The one good thing he can say about Flag is that the man was no coward.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Please keep posting them. It motivates me that people are enjoying this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

_"_ _I can't survive a life that's without you, that's without you, yeah,"_

* * *

Deadshot

As they walk among the streets of the ruin city, he daydreams a bit about Zoe and Lena. He thinks of the three of them in the ice cream shop back in Gotham City, he's ordering their favorite flavors as Lena would show Zoe pictures see took on the job. It was such a simpler time in his life.

He _wished_ his life was simple.

Harley was walking ahead of him, her hips swaying back and forth like a hypnotic dance. It was almost like she was doing it on purpose. To get a rise out of him.

She is a very attractive woman, no doubt about that. But even if he wasn't still in love with Lena, he wouldn't dare to fool around with the Joker's girlfriend. Word around Gotham City is that the clown prince of crime got a nasty jealous side.

He increases his walking pace until he was side-by-side with Harley. He clears his throat a bit. She grins a bit.

"What's wrong? Cat gotcha tongue?" She teases. "Like what you see?"

"I see what you're trying to do," Deadshot said as they continue to walk.

"Oh? What's that?" She asks innocently.

"Flirting." Deadshot tells her. "And I don't mess with girls with crazy boyfriends. Especially if their boyfriend is the Joker."

She giggles at him, almost sounding child-like. "Mistah J doesn't mind when I look at other guys."

"But he minds if other guys are lookin at you."

Before she could reply to his statement, Slipknot manages to toss a grapple on the edge of a balcony and launched himself upward towards the walls. Captain Boomerang tosses his boomerang at Katana's legs but she leaps forward in flip, completely missing it. She corners him against the brick wall, the blade of her sword inches from his neck.

"Hold your fire," Flag orders his men.

Flag and his men had their weapons aimed at Slipknot as he made his escape away from the group. He scrambles onto the rooftop.

There was a loud boom and mid-way into his leap to the next rooftop, Slipknot was now dandling against the wall. His head was gone.

"Now that's a _killer_ app." Harley laughs.

Flag found the others staring at them. He shows them his cell phone: their mugshot showing on the screen, a red button under each of them.

"Okay. You wanna keep playing the _Hollywood Squares_ version of 'I'll Blow Your Fucking Head off?" He questions, his tone irritated. "Are you next?"

"You trippin, homie." El Diablo spoke.

Flag ignores him, looking directly at Deadshot. "You next, Deadshot?"

Deadshot approaches Flag until he was in his face, his hand resting on his pistol. "Did you threaten me?"

"Oh yeah,"

He nods. "You just threatened me." He points at Flag as he walks away from him.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him," Deadshot tells Harley in a low voice.

"Well you better make it quick." She said, her bat resting on her right shoulder. "Because he's gonna kill us all. One by one."

"I'm gonna drop him, then sword lady, maybe five or seven of these SEALs." Deadshot explains as they continue to walk in a slow pace. "After that, I'm gonna need some help. You down?"

"Always," Harley says. "but what about the shit in our necks?"

"Your friend's gonna help us out with that, right?" He asks her.

She stops in her tracks. She gives him a flirty grin. "You're _my_ friend, too."

"Stay evil, doll face. Spread the word."

* * *

"Unbelievable," Deadshot said, looking at an ambulance, overturned and on fire. It has been looted for whatever drugs it was carrying.

The group turned left and headed around the Tenth Street circle, then took the third outlet to Mooney Drive. Their target, according to Flag, was only five blocks away. They carefully move through the city wreckage.

Mooney Drive was littered with corpses. Plies of them tossed aside like garbage. Flag gestures them to stop as he steps closer.

"That's weird," Harley said, walking up to where Flag stood.

"What's weird?"

"No one here's young." She said. "Or strong. These guys are old and crippled." She points to a walker a few feet away. It was bent out of shape. "Like they were rejected."

"Rejected for what?" Deadshot asks.

"Yeah, what you said." Harley respond.

Flag's radio beeped. GQ's voice could be heard through the static.

 _"_ _Jefe. We got people up here."_

"Rodger. Coming to you." Flag respond.

Deadshot watch the SEALs intently. A half-dozen cars were overturned and on fire. A school bus had crashed into a clothing store window, its front half inside, its back half gone as if torn off and thrown away.

Flag lowers his weapon and pulls on GQ by the arm. "We're diverting. Bump out second squad two blocks east," he whispers. "Once they're set, we'll pass through you and continue north."

From a distance, Deadshot can make out a few silhouette figures ahead of Flag and his men. Capt. Boomerang was standing next to him.

"Hey, I like these odds, mate." He whispers to Deadshot. "Just say when."

"Yeah." Harley whispers, squeezing herself between the two men. "C'mon."

"Everyone be cool for a minute." Deadshot tells them.

Harley pouts at him. "Why?"

For some strange reason, he was having a bad feeling about this. He saw Flag on his radio. "Be right back. Don't do anything stupid."

He makes his way to Flag and waits for him to finish his call.

"What?" Flag asks.

"Why is everyone here trippin?" Deadshot questions.

Flag nods towards a vehicle parked a short distance up the street. Moving shadows crouched behind it. Deadshot lowers his mono into place, and raised his carbine for a closer look. His crosshairs swept the vehicle, then landed on a figure hiding behind it. For a moment, he figures it was a Midway city firefight or police officer.

Then the figure turns, and he was now staring at a large, black, misshapen mass sitting on top of a semi-human body with its limbs twisted in an unnatural way. It looks like it was covered in dry cracked tar.

Deadshot pulls back, stunned. He didn't know what he was looking at, but knew it had to be killed and kill fast.

"What the hell is that?"

"You cut and run and I'll blow your head off." Flag warns.

Deadshot didn't question him further, just pulls out his AK-47, aiming at one of the humanoid creatures. He can feel the tension in the air. No one knows what exactly these things are.

Suddenly, the creature charges, darting from behind the vehicle. The Squad and SEALs raised their weapons, ready to fire on command. The creatures were all moving inhumanly fast and coming from every direction at once.

"Hit 'em," he bellowed. "Now aim for their eyes. They can't attack what they can't see!"

 _No shit,_ Deadshot thinks angrily.

Even after several hundred rounds, they still kept coming. Two SEALs toss most of their hand grenades at the creatures, but it only made them scatter into different directions.

Deadshot clipped several of them, but his weapons weren't powerful enough to put them down. One the creature moves past him quickly, completely ignoring him. He found it extremely weird. Until he saw several of the creatures overwhelming and dragging Flag away.

"Get off me! Get off me you sons of bitches!" He curses, shooting at them.

Harley looks back at Flag and then looks at Deadshot, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Good riddance!"

"Harley! He dies! We die!" He shouts at her.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. The woman probably forgotten about Waller's threaten about killing them herself if anything happens to Flag. She runs towards the creatures and Flag, her wooden bat in hand, and swings at the creatures hard. The creatures' bodies shatter like they were made out of glass. When she was done, Harley helps Flag up to his feet.

"Thanks," he tells her.

"Shut up," she said annoyed.

Deadshot kept firing, no longer concern with dying. He charges at the creatures, even as the bullets from their guns impacted his body amor, it didn't pierce it. It hurt like hell but it didn't stop him.

Deadshot didn't care.


	15. Chapter 15

_"_ _And I will rise up from the ashes now, the ashes now."_

* * *

Rick Flag

Out of all the people in the world, he had to be rescued by Harley Quinn. Not that he was complaining but the last thing he wanted to happen is to be captured by Enchantress' minions. Hell, even Quinn seem annoyed that she had to save him.

He saw Lawton just ahead taking out the creatures with perfect aim with his Ak-47. He notices how his men stop shooting. When he ran out of bullets, Lawton switches to wrist magnums. His aim was as quick as the creatures. He didn't cut and run like he originally believed. This man was putting his life on the line to save his fellow SEALs.

He was wrong about him.

Soon enough, the creatures cease attacking them. They scattered in different directions, realizing they were outnumbered now.

Deadshot leaps off the top of a wrecked police car. As he walks past Flag, he mutters to him: "That's how I cut and run."

* * *

Morana

The soldiers were easy to capture.

They didn't go down without a fight Morana gives them that much. But overall, they were easy to capture for Sister. She was disappointed that their own soldiers couldn't retrieve the solider that Sister wanted.

Morana was getting tired of finding useless humans for their army. She was more disappointed with the fact that she couldn't really kill any of them.

She walks ahead of the captured humans towards Sister. She moves gracefully as she works on the machine designed to wipe out the humans. She would've join her but they needed their heart and without it, Sister couldn't finish spell.

Morana had the group of captured humans stop briefly, grabbing one of them by the arm and personally escorts him to Sister. She turns around, looking pleased.

 _"_ _I'm pleased, Morana."_ She speaks. _"But where is the Soldier?"_

 _"_ _They had him but he was saved."_ Morana replies.

Frustration cross her Sister's face. The human soldier looks at the two demonic witches in confusion. They were speaking in their native language and he didn't understand what they were saying.

Morana leans into his ear. _"It'll hurt less if you let it happen."_

Without warning, Sister embraces the soldier. He struggles against her but she was merely to strong, held him close and keeping him immobile. She starts to kiss him as a chrysalis of light surround them both.

She releases him as the light surrounding them dies down.

The man was no longer human.

He was their slave.

Their solider.

Sister turns towards Morana, a hand gently caressing the side of her face. _"Morana, I need you to find the soldier. And Waller. Bring them to me."_

 _"_ _I promise. I will."_

* * *

Deadshot

Flag was keeping secrets from everyone and he didn't like it one bit.

The man was acting strange about the creatures. He claims to not know what those creatures are but he can see on Flag's face that he knows more than he lets on.

Fifth Avenue was a decimated wasteland, most of its building leveled to the ground, shattered glass and other debris strewn across the street.

A window shatters.

Harley batted aside the few remaining glass shards from the window of Northern Lights, a stylish clothing store. She reached in and pulled an expensive crystal purse from a manikin. Everyone was staring at her, expect for Flag.

"Seriously?" He was annoyed. "The hell's wrong with you people?"

Unfazed, she swung her purse over her shoulder. "Duh, we're bad guys. It's what we do."

* * *

The Federal Building was less than a hundred fifty yards away. Flag kneeled behind an overturned garbage trunk. Deadshot hunkered behind the chain-link fence that surrounded the Federal Building. He was growing impatient with Flag and his snail-pace dance. At this speed, it would take another twenty minutes to get inside the lobby.

He slipped through a break in the fence and made his way to the front door. The glass frame of the door shatters into thousands of tiny pieces.

He waves to Flag and company to come inside.

Deadshot uses his carbine sight to scan the Federal Building lobby. It was clear. Either the creatures were shitty at being guards or didn't give two fucks. Either way, he was glad for it.

"Mind if we tag along?" Flag said, walking up to him.

"Not at all."

"You were supposed to follow orders, Lawton," he growls. "and that meant following me, not going off on your own."

"If I listened to you, we still be outside."

Flag turned to scan the monitors. "You know you're an asshole, right?"

"Better believe it," Deadshot respond. "It's on my business card. 'Floyd Lawton, asshole assassin.' You want, I can tell you where I get 'em printed. All you need to do is change the name."

Flag didn't reply back. Instead, he looks over the building's blueprints "Atrium's this way. The stairs are on the far end. Don't wander off."

As they made their way farther into the building, Boomerang started talking.

"Looks like we have a spot of luck, eh?" He said. "Be a walk in the park. Easy peasy."

"Don't make me shot you." Deadshot threatens.

Boomerang laughs, looking at Deadshot. "Lawton, you're an assassin, mate. You wanna tell the boys why you like to kill?"

Deadshot stiffens a bit. "It don't. It's my job. How I pay rent. Nothing to get emotional about."

Flag turns to him with a look of disgust. "And what does your daughter and girlfriend think about it? How much of that part of your life have you showed them?"

He didn't like that question. He had always tried to separate his life from his work. Zoe had some idea of what he did but Lena was unaware of it. He never wants either of them to learn the truth…

"Zoe…Zoe said she still loves me."

"Because of, or in spite of?" Flag questions him. "What about Lena? Did _she_ know?"

Deadshot closes his eyes, taking control of his anger.

 _Later,_ he thinks. _Now not. When the time is right._ When Zoe and Lena is with him again. _When this bastard can't separate us again. Nothing else matters. Nothing but them._

"Fuck you, Flag." Deadshot said aloud.

* * *

Morana

The Soldier was close by.

She quietly waits for him to come closer.

He and his group of soldiers slowly walk into the office area, gun high and aimed. She inhales the air to get his scent. The Soldier smelled of fear and tension. It was like as if he knew that Sister was looking for him.

Then she caught _his_ scent.

A growl erupted from her throat. The girl had been quiet but now sensing that the assassin himself was close by, her voice grew at the back of her mind. The more she ignores it, the louder her voice got.

The sooner she kills him; the sooner the girl will go quiet again.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Oh, the sparrow flies with just the crumbs of loving spilled, yeah."_

* * *

Deadshot

It was only a few minutes later when they reached the atrium, a soaring, inspiring cathedral of glass in the center court of the vast government complex. Flag checked the blueprints then headed toward the closet stairwell.

"This way," he said. "Elevator is not trustworthy. We're taking the stairs. It'll be good for your cardio."

"The stairs?" Capt. Boomerang complains. "I definitely did not sign up for this." He looks over the stairs and then back to the group. "Hey where's ole' cuckoo bird? She ain't here, mate."

"Maybe a dingo ate her." Deadshot retorted.

Capt. Boomerang laughed. "We can hope, mate. We only can hope."

As the group advances into the stairway, the ding of an elevator goes off. Looking up, Deadshot sees Harley inside the elevator, smiling and waving at the group as it takes her up.

"Goddamnit. Harley!" Deadshot curses. "Go, go, go, go!"

They run up the stairs, trying to beat Harley before she got off the elevator. His legs were burning and screaming for him to stop but he didn't. They made it to the floor a minute before Harley's elevator did.

Deadshot, Katana, Flag and Croc waited for the elevator doors to open. When it does so, Harley was holding her bat over her shoulders, a dead creature lying near her feet.

"Hey guys." She said merrily, stepping over the dead creature as she exits the elevator. "C'mon. Let's go."

Deadshot watches as she walks away, unsure if he should be afraid of her or impressed on how she took out one of those damn monsters and act like it was nothing.

The office area was large. Workstation cubicles filled nearly every open space. The lights were down, and the group, weapons ready, enters inside carefully.

 _"Flag,"_ A voice said aloud from Flag's radio. _"They're all around you. Use extreme caution."_

Deadshot feels the tiny hairs on his back rise up. He also had this strange feeling of being watched. "I don't like this Flag."

"I don't like it either." Said Flag.

Deadshot pulled on his mask and flipped its monocle into place.

"Pussy." Harley mutters.

"I will knock your ass out," Deadshot snaps at the girl. "I don't care that you are a girl."

Then all hell breaks loose. The monsters came bursting out of the ceiling, tons of them came out like cockroaches. They were firing at them from everywhere.

From the corner of his eye, he sees among the monsters was a woman. He was confused as hell. There was this eerily sense of familiarly when he lays his eyes on her. Then the monsters start to overwhelm him.

* * *

Morana

She was the first to attack.

The bullets from their guns easily defected off her body amour. Morana pulls her sword from its sheath and masterfully swung it at the head of one of the soldiers. Her sword cuts through his skin and bone like it was merely soft butter. His blood coated on her sword.

Two soldiers had their guns aimed at her. Her sword slices both of their guns in half in one swift stroke. Morana then stabs the soldier in the stomach hard. Gripping the sword tight, she begun to swing the wounded soldier at the one. As soon as their bodies impacted against each other, the human's body slides of her sword.

She scans the room, looking for the assassin. A smile came upon her face as she watches him being overwhelmed with their soldiers, holding him down, just for her. The timing couldn't be more perfect. Morana charges at him, letting out an inhumanly scream, sword high above her head and ready for the kill.

She can feel his heartbeat increasing, fast and hard. Just as it was about it pierce through his amour-

"LENA STOP!"

She abruptly stops dead in her tracks Her arms were still above her with her sword tightly gripped in her hands. She couldn't move at all. It was like time itself had stop.

The assassin looks at her slightly confused and angry. He couldn't see her face because of her skull _mask_ and she couldn't see his.

There's a rush of memory. The girl Lena and the assassin together in bed, nude. He held her as she laid on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Their skin covered in sweat and the aroma of intimacy was evident in the air.

 _You're so beautiful._ He tells her, looking in her eyes. _I love you so much._

 _I love you too._ She tells him.

The memory is overwhelming. Distracting. For a moment, the girl gain control of their body. "F-F-Floyd." She struggles to get the words out her mouth. "P-Please help me. F-Floyd k-"

Morana regains control of her body again. However, her moment of distraction gave the assassin enough time to destroy his attackers. He uses his leg to kick her hard away from him. She stumbles backwards a bit but quickly regains her composure.

His wrist guns were pointed at her. She looks at him then to her sword that laid a few feet away from her.

 _"What are you waiting for?"_ She mocks.

"Your move bitch."

She runs towards him. He fires at her but the bullets simply bounce off her armor. Sliding across the floor by her knees, Morana quickly grabs her sword and swings it at the assassin. He quickly rises his wrist up to block her sword. She grabs him by his free wrist and throws his entire body across the room with ease.

 _"Like she said before,"_ Morana says as she casually walks over to him. "I can easily beat you…one of these days. _I guess today is that day."_

He lies on his back, attempting to get up and fight her. She presses her bare foot on his chest, firmly keeping him down on the floor. He groans in pain.

 _"I'm disappointed. I thought you would be more of a challenge,"_ Morana sighs. _"Any last words before I have the pleasure of killing you?"_

"Yeah," He answers her. "Get in line. Cause you ain't gunna be the first or last person who wants me dead."

 _"But I'll be the one to end your miserable-"_

A great force caught her by surprise.

It forces her into the glass windows, shattering it in the process as she fell from it. As she was falling close to the building, Morana pulls out her sword and stabs into the building structure to slow down her fall until she came to a complete stop. Using her free hand, she punches through a glass window and swings her body inside. She collapses on her knees as she lands on the tile floor.

Her body feels weak and drain. Lena's resistance is taking a great toll on the two of them. The constant battle over dominance. Her body falls to the floor, curling into a fetal position.

 _"You know you're killing us both, Lena."_ She said to herself. _"Quit fighting me."_

* * *

 **A/N: So technically Deadshot and Lena met again. I know some of you are dying to see Deadshot's reaction to finding out that Morana is Lena and Rick Flag knew the whole time. Trust me, you'll read it very soon. Anyways please review and let me know.**


	17. Chapter 17

_"I was bracing for the pain and then I let it go,_

 _I gathered all my strength and I found myself whole,"_

* * *

Deadshot

The pain was almost unbearable but he'll live. He was just happy the Croc saved his life from the crazy demon bitch. The half-man, half-beast helps Deadshot onto his feet.

"Thanks, man."

Croc just grunts and growls. It was hard to tell if he was grinning or annoyed. Either way, he was still grateful.

Deadshot scans the room quickly. The things were ignoring the SEALs and the squad. They were all targeting Flag. For a moment Deadshot laughed, thinking Flag deserves it, but the joy he felt evaporated quickly.

"They're after Flag!" He shouted the Squad.

"It's his problem," Capt. Boomerang calls out. "I got my own."

"No. They're leaving us alone…maybe just for now. Circle up. Circle around him." Deadshot orders. "We gotta save him."

"You're crazy," Capt. Boomerang said.

"Do what I say, dammit."

Flag was surrounded, but he still kept his ice-cold demeanor on his face as he unloaded mags into the damn things. Deadshot grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. The entire Squad forms into a circle around Flag, and Deadshot places himself in the middle of it.

"Get in here!" He orders Flag.

"Let me fight!" Flag argues.

"You die. We die."

"They're trying to kill me." Flag tells him.

"Deadshot grins under his mask. "They're gonna have to get in line behind me."

More of the creatures came into the room like a swarm of locust. They continue to ignore everyone else in the room, going directly for Flag. Deadshot shot him a look.

"They really do want you," he said questioningly.

"They're really ignoring the rest of us," adds Capt. Boomerang. "Maybe we should let 'em have ya, mate."

"They know who the big kahuna is," Flag responded.

"You wish," Deadshot replies.

"Then I'll see you in hell, won't I?"

"Behind you. Shut up and duck." Deadshot opens fire. It took three full mags before their crusted, barnacled faces had been reduced to little more than mush. He stared at his gun and felt his heart jump.

He was out of ammo.

Deadshot flips his wrist magnums into position. Each had a full mag in it. An arm suddenly grabbed him from behind. He saw the flesh under its torn uniform. He could make out at least half-dozen eyes just from one section of the monster's arm. He jammed the wrist magnum in the monster's face and fired.

It jerks back and fell, releasing its grip. He aims his magnum to finish it off but Harley stepped in his way. She brought her heavy wooden bat down onto the hideous creature and smashes it into pieces.

"And that's how it's done." She chirped. "You put 'em down, I flatten 'em."

Deadshot scans the room, again. It appears that the threat of those damn creatures was gone now. At least he hopes so.

"I think they're gone for now." Deadshot mumbles.

Flag walks towards the exit, nothing looking back. "We're on the clock. Move it Get off the X."

* * *

As the group made their way towards the catwalk, another group of those creatures began firing at them. Flag and the SEALs already ran for cover, retreating back into the office area and they fire back.

Glass walls shatters as bullets penetrates them. Diablo was standing a few yards away, just standing there and doing nothing. His pacifist act was pissing off Deadshot. Being peace is not gonna keep him from dying. He goes over to the former gang member, removing his mask.

"Where you been, homie?" Deadshot questions.

"This ain't my fight!" Diablo tells him, shaking his head.

He felt his anger rising. "You know what? You don't stand for shit, you ain't about shit!" He said to him, stabbing him in the chest with his finger.

"Don't touch me man." Diablo warns. "I didn't ask to be here!"

Deadshot was unfazed by his threat, continuing to hit Diablo on his bald head. "Don't touch you? What you gonna do?"

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm touching you! I'm touching you!" Deadshot mocks. "Do something. Do something!"

"Don't touch me!" Diablo yells.

Glancing down, Deadshot sees how red Diablo's hands had gotten, knowing he was getting to him. He had to be careful. Very careful.

"You wanna see something?" Diablo screams over the gunfire.

"Yes, I wanna see something!" Deadshot yells back.

Diablo shoves him to the side. He watches as Diablo raises his hands and fire suddenly burst from his hands. He screams and launched a massive column of fire at the creatures. They caught fire instantly. Some of them lost their balance and fell over the bars of the catwalk while others mere screech in pain until they melted into tar-like goo.

Diablo was panting hard; he looks back at Deadshot with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I was just trying to get you there." Deadshot tells him. "Phil Jackson. We good, right?"

* * *

The group proceeded to the stairs. Harley kept climbing even as she took deep breaths.

"I am definitely out of shape," she said as the SEALs rush past her as if she were standing still. "God I need to work on my cardio."

Deadshot was walking next to Flag. "So, Flag," Deadshot said. "why are they after you like that? What's your secret?"

"I have no idea."

Deadshot can tell his was lying. "Okay…why did you call She-Ra the crazy demon bitch Lena?"

Flag clears his throat. "I didn't."

"I heard you call it that." Deadshot accuses. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"No. I ain't gotta tell you a goddamn thing, Lawton." Flag snaps at him. He could tell Flag was guilty about something but didn't know what and why.

Deadshot stops for a moment to rest his legs. He notices that Harley wasn't moving at all, as if she was stuck in a day dream. He walks to her and taps her on the shoulder.

"Harley? Hello?" He waves a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Harley Quinn. Is anyone in there?"

She pulls out her handgun and points it directly at his forehead. He gulps slightly.

"Woah," Deadshot said, holding up his hands. "It's just me."

She looks at him disappointed, like she was hoping he was someone else. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Nope." He lied.

"Bullshit."

"Listen, you don't kill as many people as I have and sleep like a kitten at night." Deadshot explains to her. "If you feel shit like love."

Harley stares at him. "Figures. Just another textbook sociopath."

"Look whose talkin'."

"Hm?"

"Can't wait to go back to him," Deadshot tells her. "when's the last time someone was nice to you?"

She stares at him, unable to respond as he hit the first landing and headed up the next flight.

"My boyfriend's going to kill you," she shouted.

Deadshot laughs and continues on.

* * *

 **A/N: I might post Chapter 18 today.**


	18. Chapter 18

_"I hit a wall, I thought that I would hurt myself,_

 _Oh I sure, your words would leave me unconscious,"_

* * *

Rick Flag

They made their way to the top floor, then stopped in front of the huge steel vault door marked **EMERGENCY OPERATIONS**. It blocked them from continuing on. Croc attempted to push it open, but it stood firm.

"Chill, Croc." Rick tells him. "I got the key code."

He merely grunts in response. Rick ignores it and punches in the code for the steel door. The keypad lit up in green. He hears the rollers retract as the vault door ease open. Flag steps through and turns back to the others.

"You stay here. I don't wanna give this guy a heart attack." Rick said to the group.

Quinn grins, resting her head on Lawton's shoulder. "Aww. He's embarrassed of us."

Lawton shot him a glare. "Hey Flag. This dude better be able to cure cancer after all this shit."

* * *

The room was filled with computers and monitors. A block-by-block satellite view of downtown Midway was displayed across a dozen screen. Amanda Waller was sitting at the comm, impatient as always, staring at him. He could tell she was going to complain. She always did.

"About time, Flag." Said Waller. "I've been monitoring your progress. There were at least a dozen ways you could have gotten to me faster."

"Yeah, yeah. Feel free to write me up after I get you back home, maybe in one piece. You ready?"

"You wouldn't have made it without them." Waller said.

"We got lucky." Rick said. "I don't do luck. I do planning and precision."

She scooped up some important papers and stuffed them into her shoulder bag. "Admit it, Rick. I was right."

"I told you to get on the damn truck." Rick said, clearly agitated with her stubbornness. "Why did you stay?"

"I was studying you and Lawton's girlfriends." Waller answers simply.

Rick didn't want to talk about June or Lena. He glances at one of the monitors-it display a high-angle shot of the rail station. It was ringed by a palisade of stacked cars.

"She takes an average person-a yoga mom, an elderly retiree-and she turns them into soldiers who can take a headshot and still fight." Waller explains. "It's an instant army. The other sister just enjoys the bloodshed."

"No kidding." Rick mumbles. "She almost killed Lawton."

"Does he know that he girlfriend is possessed by an evil witch?"

He didn't answer her right away. "He's starting to suspect something."

"I been doing research on her." Waller pulls out a picture from her handbag and hands it to Rick. It was a black and white photo, it was dated around the late 1920's. It was a picture of a woman, dressed in the same type of amour as Morana.

"What the hell is this?" Rick questions her.

"That was taken during World War I. See anything familiar?" Waller explains.

"The amour."

"Exactly. Morana may be connected to this meta-human." Waller said. "We thought this woman, Diana Prince, was centuries old. But seeing Morana fighting like her- "

"She could be thousands of years old. That's just fucking great." Rick complains. "A goddess witch and a warrior witch. So what's the plan to stop them?"

"There is no plan." She said. "How'd they do it, Flag? How'd they game the system with you watching their every move?"

Flag clenches his jaw. He looks at Waller and shakes his head.

"I'll accept the consequences."

" _I_ am your consequence."

"You might need to be careful." Came Lawton's voice. Turning around, Rick sees Lawton standing at the doorway. With his mask on, he couldn't tell what this man was thinking. How much did he over hear?

"They think we're rescuing Nelson Mandela."

Waller seem to not care. "I can take care of myself. She turns to the techs. "Shut it down. Wipe everything."

The tech team works quickly. Screens went blank, replaced with the programming code of self-deletion. Within seconds all information linked to Task Force X was gone. As far as the database were concerned, none of them ever existed.

Lawton looks at Rick with repulse. "Hey man. I know you can't hear me 'cause you're trapped in your temple of soldierly self-righteousness…but a two-faced dude like you wouldn't survive a second on the street."

"Oh, says the guy who shoots people for money." Rick almost laughs at the irony.

"Yeah, but you had seen all my cards." Lawton shrugs. "I don't hide who I am."

"You really pride yourself on being bad." Rick turns away from him. "Don't. That's starting off on the wrong foot. My way got it done. End of argument."

"Yeah, well. We're both pretty much the same-but you know."

Gunshot suddenly exploded behind Lawton and Rick. Waller had emptied her Glock into the technicians. She walks past the dead bodies casually; her expression was emotionless yet cold.

"Damn. That is just a _mean_ lady." Lawton comments.

"Yeah. You get used to it." Mutters Rick.

"What?" Waller said. "They weren't clear for this. Any of it."

"And I'm the bad guy."

* * *

The Squad themselves wasn't to thrill to find out that the person they were rescuing was Waller herself. But he didn't care about how they feel, he was too consumed in his own guilt over June and Lena. He thinks about what Lawton said about them being the same. The murderer was right in a weird twisted way.

Both the women they loved were trapped inside those damn monsters.

And it was his fault.

He feels guiltier about not telling Lawton the truth about Lena. After all, she did agree to go along with Waller's plan for Task Force X for Lawton to see his daughter. She put her freedom on the line for his.

She did all of this for him.

The SEALs were waiting on the roof. They watched as the Chinook as it circled over him, then arched down to come in for a landing.

"Rides' here." GQ called.

Moving to the edge, the Squad stared down from the roof at the remains of what had been a thriving city. So many buildings were lying in rubble now. Others burned out of control.

Rick stares at Lawton and he stares back at him. He didn't like the guy but still…he should know the truth.

He looks up and watches as the Chinook hover just above them. Something was wrong. It was hovering over the Federal building but not landing.

"Savior One Zero. Why are you holding? Savior One Zero, respond, please." GQ shouted into his comm. He trades looks with Rick.

"They're not talking to me."

"Our bird's been hijacked." Rick said with certainly. "Light it up!"


	19. Chapter 19

_"And on the floor I'd be lying cold, lifeless,_

 _But I hit a wall, I hit 'em all, watch the fall"_

* * *

Deadshot

The sound of overwhelming bullets was gonna leave him deaf. He didn't know how and why but apparently, Chinook 2 got hijacked. At first Deadshot assumes the it was the monsters but thought it was ridiculous. They weren't that smart enough to hijack their helicopter and knew they were on the rooftop.

Harley was just hunkered down a few yards away from Deadshot, looking at the green indicator blinking green underneath her skin.

"What? I got a hickey or something?"

There was a quick buzz sound. It came from her cell phone. She quickly looks at it. Deadshot got a quick view of what the text message was: **NOW!**

He watches as her blue eyes lit up with joy as she looks over to him. He shook his head no as if saying: _Don't do it._

Without hesitation, she stands up and makes her way towards the chopper, despite the gunfire happening around her.

"Harley!" he calls out.

She then ran off the edge of the roof and leapt to catch the rope. As she held on, the chopper nosed down and veered away. Deadshot stared at Harley climbing up the rope to the chopper.

"Deadshot!" Waller calls. "Shoot the woman. Right now."

He only glares at her. "She ain't do shit to me."

"You're a hitman, right?" Waller asks him. "I got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn. For your freedom and your kid."

The offer is too tempting for him to _not_ to take it. Kill Quinn and he'll be free and be with Zoe again. It's too good be true. "She dead to me now."

He lifts his carbine and aimed it at Harley as she rapidly recedes into the distance. He stared at her; she was square in his crosshairs. What Boomerang had said: Easy. Peasy.

He squeezes the trigger.

Her body starts to fall down, dangling like a rag doll. He can still see that she still had a grip on the rope. For a moment, everyone thought he killed her.

Only a moment.

Suddenly, she came back to life, grinning and blowing kisses with her free hand.

Deadshot turns back to Waller. "Sorry. I missed."

She didn't say anything to him, merely stalked off angrily. He stood there as Boomerang gave him a reassuring pat on the back on his shoulder.

"Good one, mate."

In the corner of his eye, Waller reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. "Savior One Zero's been hijacked. Shoot. It. Down."

* * *

Morana

Lena was as stubborn as she was.

The girl just won't give up. It was all because of that damn assassin and her…love for him. It was all his fault she was weak.

 _"Love is for the weak."_ Morana snarls, picking herself off the ground. _"Loving him is making us weak."_

'That's not true.' The girl tells her.

 _"Where was he when you went alone in that cave?"_ Morana questions. _"Who was looking out for you then?"_

'June.'

 _"Well of course, she is our sister. She always loves us. But Floyd didn't. He lied to you."_ Morana said, her bare feet stepping on broken glass, looking outside. _"He never loved you. He used you…just like Waller used you."_

The girl didn't say anything else. Her blood began to boil.

Waller was nearby.

She can smell the vile woman, almost taste her. She walks to the edge of the broken window, gripping on the edges for support. Closing her eyes, Morana lets go of the edges and leaps off gracefully.

Her body lands on something solid. Metal, she assumes. She realizes she was on one of those flying machines the humans used to get around.

 _"Airplane?"_

The word sounded so foreign. She thinks that's what it's called. But it didn't matter what it was called, Waller was inside it with their heart. She punches through steel and starts to rip parts of it away with ease. At that moment, the machine begins to swift back and forth violently.

Morana held on tightly. Then she smiles.

 _"Brother."_

From a distance, she can she her brother standing with his hands raised and glowing. He then releases a bolt of burning energy directly at them. The machine took a sudden dive into the ground hard, it spits up sparks and smoke until it came into a complete stop.

Morana then goes back to ripping a hole into the machine until she found Waller. The woman stares back at her, still strap to her seat.

 _"Amanda Waller. I been looking for you all night."_

* * *

Sister was very pleased when Morana brought not only Waller but their heart as well. Waller tried to squirm free but Morana kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Bring her here, Morana." Orders Sister.

"I'll fight you all the way to hell."

Brother looks over to Waller and smiles. "Resist and we will cut off your thumb and put it into the machine."

Morana forced Waller's thumb to the scanner. She heard the machine tick as if gears were grinding into place. The case lid slid open and Brother looked inside. He was pleased.

Two of their soldiers took hold of Waller as Morana releases her to join her sister. She watches as her sister lightly caress their heart. She entwines her fingers with her.

"Now, brother," she said. "I don't want to wait any longer."

He carefully picks it up and presses the heart into Sister's chest, into her ribcage. It started to beat again, and grow. They were connected. They were whole.

They can finally be one being again.

 _"Now that my heart has return, Morana and I can finish our weapon. Tell me how to destroy your armies?"_

"Do your worst, bitch." Waller spat.

Morana responded to the insult by pulling out her sword and presses it slowly but hard against Waller's chest, right where her heart is. It would be a very fitting death for her. Waller controlled them by using their heart and Morana wants to repay the favor.

 _"Now you will know our pain."_ Morana snarls, watching as Waller cries out and squirms in agony.

 _"Morana, stop."_ Sister orders her to.

She instantly stop, the sword still pointed at her chest. _"Why? She deserves it."_ She looks at Waller, who was breathing hard and slow.

 _"For now, she stays alive. Besides, the faith Waller is about to suffer is much, much worst than death."_

* * *

Deadshot

As they exited the Federal Building, it had started to rain. Deadshot was surprised to see Harley sitting on the hood of a Beemer, looking beat-up beautiful.

"Hey guys I'm back," she said cheerfully, "I missed you all so much."

Even he can see that the smile on her face was forced. She had been crying for a while before they came out the building.

"We're glad that you could make it," Deadshot tells her.

It was true. He was glad to see her again. Glad he didn't kill her. Sure, she had this tendency to get on anyone's bad side but, sadly, she grew on him like a tumor. He approaches the car, offering to help her down. She allows him to briefly carry her off the roof of the car.

She stood there awkwardly, in silence.

"Hey, Craziness!" Capt. Boomerang calls, tossing the wooden baseball bat in her direction.

Deadshot could see that she was grateful.

He was grateful too.

* * *

"Guys, over here! Guys. Hey, c'mon! Look what I found!" Harley squealed with excitement, pointing to the crashed Blackhawk. "I found it. Can I keep it?"

Flag ignore her and peered inside the cockpit. "Waller's not here." He announced. "What the hell is she?" He crawls farther into the ruined helicopter to rummage for clues. A few moments later, he crawls back out dissatisfied.

"Something ripped into this thing to get Waller out." Flag said, pointing to the huge hole the was located on the side of the helicopter.

"Maybe she's dead." Said Capt. Boomerang. "Doubt Waller survived it, mate."

Hovering above the rail station was a large suspended ring of abandoned vehicles, trash, and other street debris, all floating around a beam of bright, white light that was shooting into space.

"So let me guess," said Deadshot. "we're going to the swirling ring of trash in the sky. You know, 'cause why wouldn't we?"

Flag only stares at him, conflicting emotions wash over his face.

"When does this end, Flag?" Deadshot demands.

"Load up," Flag tells him. "We're in for a fight."

As Flag motions for the others to follow him, Deadshot wormed back into the fallen Blackhawk for another helping of ammo. Enough was not nearly enough for him. He reaches for a box and saw Waller's backpack and binder. On it was stenciled " **Task Force X: TOP SECRET."** He grabs it instead of the box and flips through it. There were pictures of a woman who he vaguely recognizes as Lena's roommate, June and…Lena.

He got confused.

Why did Waller have a file on Lena?

As he looks further, he felt his heart stop. It all started to make sense to him now. That she-demon called him Floyd back at the Federal building. The way Flag has been acting around him. That dream of Lena and that monster. It wasn't a dream at all. It was all real.

 _'Like she said before: I can easily beat you...one of these days. I guess today is that day."_

His face tightens with anger.

Turning around, Deadshot charges behind Flag, throwing Waller's binder at his head. Flag jumps a bit, turning around to face Deadshot. He then pushes Flag hard against a turnover bus before punching him straight in the jaw, hard. The last remaining SEALs had their weapons pointed at him but he didn't care. He was beyond pissed at Flag.

"How dare you? You knew about her." There was this raw animalistic tone in his voice. "You bastard, you fucking knew who she was."

Capt. Boomerang, was trying to pull him away from Flag but he didn't move. "C'mon, mate. What's the problem?"

"You mother fucker…" Deadshot grits, pointing at him accusingly. "You knew all this time. YOU KNEW ABOUT LENA!"

Flag didn't say a word but the guilty look on his face says it all.

"Tell everybody the truth," He demanded. "or me and you are gonna go down right now."

Flag sighs. "Three days ago a non-human entity appeared in a subway station." He explains. "So Waller sent me and two women with incredible abilities."

"Witches." Deadshot mumbles.

"Yes, witches. Nobody could get near this thing but the witches could." Flag continues. "Needless to say, the whole thing was a bad idea. I given one of them the satchel charge and told her what to do. She activated it while it was in my hands and they both took off. And that's how they escaped from Waller."

Deadshot looks up at the floating ring of debris that was just a few blocks away. His emotions were conflicting now, unsure how to feel to the information he found out. "You know what? You can just kill me right now. But I'm gonna get a drink."

He begins to walk into a bar an across the street: The Golden Tree.

"Deadshot, I need your help." Flag sounded desperate.

Deadshot stops walking, but didn't look back at Flag.

"No. You don't me. You don't need any of us. What you need is a miracle."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally Deadshot knows the truth. I couldn't wait to write out this scene.**


	20. Chapter 20

_"You're just another brick and I'm a sledgehammer,"_

* * *

Deadshot

A witch.

Lena is a witch.

 _No._ He thinks. _She's possessed by an ancient witch. For three months._

Harley stands behind the bar, making everyone a drink of their choice. Apparently, Quinn used to do bartending when she was doing grad school. No surprise there.

"Alrighty, sugah," Harley said, sounding cheery. "So what you havin tonight?"

"Shot of bourbon," Deadshot answers, his eyes staring at the counter. "And keep them comin."

"You got it, pal." Harley said, looking for the bottle of bourbon on the shelves. When she finds the bottle, she pours it into a shot glass and slides it into Deadshot's hands.

He took a sip, the charred oak taste of the alcohol coated his tongue. It reminds him of taking cough syrup when he was a kid. It left a hint of vanilla/cinnamon aftertaste. He looks at Harley, noticing how her make-up with slightly runny from being in the rain along with a gash on her forehead and a bruise on her cheek.

"Did you get that from the crash?" Deadshot asks her. "Or did he do that _before_ the crash?"

She stiffens at the question. "The crash."

He shakes his head at her. "Geez what's with everyone and the lyin? This has got to stop. I know we are the bad guys…but even bad guys can be honest."

"I'm not lyin." Harley said, defensively, pouring him another shot of bourbon.

"What the hell did that clown do to you?" Deadshot questions. "I don't know you at all but I have a feeling you were a much different person before you met the clown."

She didn't say anything back to him for a moment. "My Puddin' loves me."

"That's not love, Harley…" He said, taking another sip of bourbon.

Taking a deep breath, she puts on her cheery smile again, looking over to Killer Croc, who was sitting at one of the stool tables.

"Whatcha what?" She asks him.

"He looks like a Bloody Mary type of guy." Boomerang said. "Like literally a woman named Mary who happens to be bloody. Am I right, mate?"

Croc shook his head. "Naw. Drinks dull the mind."

"Exactly." Deadshot says. He gestures at Harley to fill his glass again. "You really want a sharp mind after seeing those things? The duller the better."

"Okay. Beer."

"Goody." Harley said, looks at Diablo. "What about you hot stuff?"

"Water."

"Coming from the man who can set the world on fire," Harley adds. "That's a good idea, honey."

Deadshot raises his shot glass. "Here's to honor among thieves." He said merrily as they clink their glasses together.

"I'm not a thief," Katana said in a low soft tone.

It took Deadshot by surprise. This was the first time he ever heard the woman talk that wasn't in Japanese or giving the Squad a death glare. He looks back to Harley.

"Oh. She's not a thief." He said in a hush whisper. Taking his third shot, he laughs out loud. "Whelp, we almost pulled it off. Despite what everyone thought."

He pours another shot and takes a quick sip. "Easy there, cowboy," Harley said.

"Worst part of it is, they're going to blame us for the whole thing." He pauses. "They don't need no one knowin' the truth. We're the cover-up. The patsies. Don't forget. We're the bad guys."

"That's so true," Harley adds. "It is all perspective."

"Say mate," Capt. Boomerang began. "When you were tryin to beat Flag into a bloody pulp, you said something a gal named Lena? Who's she?"

"None of your concern." Deadshot said to him.

"C'mon. She has to be a big deal to you to lose it like that," Capt. Boomerang said.

"Look Boomer," Deadshot says, looking at him. "just drop it. I don't want to talk about her. Especially not with you."

"Okay, okay, mate." Capt. Boomerang laughs. "No need to kill me."

He quickly changes the topic, not wanting to think about her. "For about two sweet seconds, I had hope."

Diablo slams down his glass of water. "You had hope, huh? Hope don't stop the wheel from turning, my brother."

"Hm, so you preaching now?" Deadshot questions.

"It's coming back around for you." Diablo tells him. "How many people you killed, man?"

Deadshot gives him a sour look. "You don't ask nobody a question like that, ese."

"You ain't never whacked down no women. No kids."

Deadshot held up his glass, but only stares at it. "I do not kill women or children."

Diablo leans in close, whispering, but loud enough for every one of them to hear.

"I did."

Everyone turns to stare at him. Diablo places his glass at the palm of his hand, then a flaming figure came to life. It was a woman, swaying back and forth.

"See, I was born with the Devil's gift." He said. "Kept it hidden most of my life, but the older I got, the stronger it got. So I start using it for business. The more power on the street I got…the more fire power I got. Like that shit went hand in hand."

There was a sense of empowerment in his tone. Diablo pauses for a minute, as if he wanted to add dramatic effect to his story.

"My old lady. You know she used to pray for me." Diablo explains. "Even when I didn't want it." He stares at the fiery figure intensely. "God didn't give me this gift. Why should He take it away?"

"When I get mad, I-I lost control. You know, I just… I didn't want to hurt her nor my kids." The fiery figure stops swaying and falls to her knees, looking as if she was choking. "I dunno what I did."

The fiery figure vanishes, becoming nothing but thick black smoke. "Until it's done. "

No one said a word. Deadshot looks at his glass absent minded. He didn't know what to say anymore. Especially to a man who admitted killing his own wife and children. He felt his eyes threaten to shed tears.

"And the kids?" Boomerang asks.

Harley looks at Boomerang. "He killed them." Her voice was small and sad. "Didn't you?"

She leans closer to Diablo. "You have to own that shit. Own it!"

Diablo looks away from her. She leans closer to him. "What did you that was goin happen? Huh? What, you were just gonna couch little league and make car payments?"

For a moment, Deadshot could see the psychiatrist she once been, before the clown killed that part of her.

"Hey, Harley, relax." Deadshot tells her.

"No." She snaps at him, turning her attention back to Diablo. "What you thought you could be normal? Normal is a setting on a dyer. People like us, don't get to be normal."

Boomerang stares at her. "Why is it a knife fight every time you open your mouth? Outside you're amazing…but inside you're ugly."

"We are all," Harley looks back at Croc. "Expect him. He's ugly on the outside too."

Croc cracks a grin at her. "Not me shorty." He removes his hoodie. "I'm beautiful."

She gives back at him. "Yeah, you are."

They heard a door open and turn towards it. Flag was entering the bar. His hair and clothes was wet from standing out in the pouring rain. His jaw was red and a bit swollen, starting to turn a bit purple. He didn't say a word to anyone. He looks at Deadshot and goes to sit next to him.

"We don't want you here." Harley tells him.

Flag didn't speak to her, looking back at the other before pouring himself a glass of whiskey and drank it down. He looks at Deadshot.

"You get to the part in the binder saying I was sleeping with her?"

Deadshot nods. "Yeah. I never been with a witch before, what's that like? I mean I been with my girl before she got all witchy."

Flag remains quiet.

"Apparently that's why the creatures chase him all the time. Cause the witch is scared of him." Deadshot explains. He looks over to Boomerang. "So you wanna know why I wanted to kill him? This girl Lena...she's my girl and it turns out she's possessed by a witch, the sister witch of his witch. And Flag knew about all this time."

"So the demon lady that was trying to kill you…that was your girlfriend?" Boomerang questions. "Well, mate…er…she's a catch."

Deadshot glares at Boomerang, looking back at Harley. "And to answer your question earlier...yeah I been in love before. I just don't deserve it. Not her love."

"I'm sorry. I feel guilty about the whole." Flag said.

"You kept her away from me." Deadshot accuses him. "You knew about Lena this entire time and didn't tell me. You gave me all that crap about being a murderer with your self-righteousness bullshit."

"I get it. I know." Flag said. "The only woman I've ever love is trapped inside that monster."

"Yeah well so is mines." Deadshot snaps. "Lena is trapped too. How the hell did she get involved with Waller? Why did she?"

"Because of you."

Deadshot stares at him.

"She agreed to do Task Force X for you to see your daughter." Flag pulls out several mailed letters from one of his vest pockets. All of them addressed to Floyd Lawton with the return address from Zoe Lawton. "Your daughter write to you every day. Every single day."

Deadshot looks at the envelopes, his fingers barely grazing over the paper. Flag places a silver locket on top of the envelopes. He recognizes it as Lena's locket. The one he gave her. The one she promised him she'll never take off. The chain of it was broken.

"The witch ripped it off her neck before.."

Flag gets up to leave. Deadshot grabbed him by the vest and spun him around.

"You had these the whole time?" He questions him. "You had letters from my daughter the whole time? You had Lena's locket and didn't tell me?"

Flag only looks down in shame. A part of him wants to finish beating the crap out of him. But what go would that do?

"I'm sorry." He said. "I take full responsibility."

"I'm gonna get you there." Deadshot said. "And we're gonna end this. I'll carry your ass if I have to. Cause this shit is gonna be like a chapter in the Bible. Everybody's gonna know what we did. Lena is going to know I didn't abandon her and that I'm gonna save her. And my daughter is gonna know that her daddy is not a piece of shit."


	21. Chapter 21

_"You're just another brick and I'm a sledgehammer,"_

* * *

Lena

Coldness.

Blackness.

There was no hope.

All she could see was empty blackness. The evil magic brushes against her skin lightly, gently light caressing. The bitter cold biting her bare skin, trying to warm herself with her arms. She was weak, tired and scared.

 _Why are you denying this?_

Lena covers her ears.

 _You were destined for this, child._

"Stop it!" She yells, her harsh words echoing throughout the darkness.

Her clammy hands touches Lena's shoulder but she didn't flinch away like she usually does. It didn't bother her anymore. There was no point in fighting against her anymore.

 _It's nice to know you're not fighting me._ Her voice was eerie calm. _This is a part of you. I'm a part of you._

"Why don't you just kill me?"

 _You're a part of me as I to you. We're the same person. Two sides of the same coin._

"You didn't answer my question."

 _I need you to survive._

Lena didn't say a word to the witch-goddess, bring her knees farther into her chest, just wishing that everything that happened over the past few months is just a dream. Just hoping that the world isn't consumed in the darkness like she was.

Morana laughs.

 _You still have hope that he is coming for you?_

Silence.

 _Well don't worry about it. He's almost here…_

* * *

Deadshot

He wasn't the type of person to believe in magic shit. Floyd Lawton always viewed magic as some bullshit 'pull a bunny out of top hat' trick. A scam to get native people to give you their money.

But seeing and feeling the power in air from the Enchantress and Morana, he was now a true believer.

The machine itself was a mix of technology and magic, moving like clockwork gears. A glowing otherworldly light emanating from the inside, it was almost a blinding white light. And at the ground from where the machine stood in its glory, was two figures.

He figures it was the Enchantress and Morana as they were both moving in some sort of synchronizing dance, surrounded in neon green cloudy mist. His body pressed against the pillars of the destroyed train station, away from the witches' slight.

"Hey everyone can see all this trippy magic stuff right?" Harley asks, peaking from behind the pillar.

"Yeah," Flag said. "Why?"

Harley shrugs. "I'm off my meds."

Deadshot nods, peaking from the pillars. "So that's your old lady huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go handle mines." Deadshot said, pointing towards Morana/Lena. "You need to handle your shit. Get up there, smack her on her ass, tell her to knock this shit off."

Flag disagreed. "I don't think that would be wise. Gotta draw out the big one. My boys will detonate the bomb underneath him."

"And after we get rid of the big guy…how do we get them unpossessed?" Deadshot questions. "Perform an exorcism?"

Flag gives him an unsure look. Apparently, he hasn't figure that part out yet. Looking back at the witches, he reminds himself that was still Lena's body. Lena had to be in there still.

Then they spoke.

 _"I been waiting for you all night."_

The sound of their voices sent shivers down his spine. There wasn't a trace of Lena's sweet soft spoken tone. This voice was cold, raspy and emotionless. A mockery of hers.

 _"Step out of the shadows, I won't bite."_

He looks over to Harley, who just shrugs and starts to walk away from her hiding spot. Deadshot pulls her by her arm and pulls her close to him, preventing her from doing anything stupid.

 _"Why are you here? Because the soldier led you? And all for Waller?"_

It disturbed Deadshot greatly how the witches were speaking at the same time, like they were one person.

 _"Why do you serve those who caged you? I am your allies…and I know what you want. Exactly what you want."_

* * *

Suddenly Deadshot was surrounding in blinding white light. He feels his arm being tugged, looking down he sees it only Zoe. He looks up and sees he's on the streets of Gotham City. It was night.

Floyd looks down at his daughter, slightly confused but overwhelmed with love and tranquil. "Zoe, something wrong?"

"We're running late to meet Lena." She answers.

They continue to walk as soft puffs of snow gently fall from the gray gloomy skies. It was cold enough to see his own breath as he took deep breathes from running a moment ago. It was a busy yet beautiful night to be out, people walking them carrying shopping bags, Santa Claus in front of almost every store singing carols while asking for donations to charity.

"Daddy, are you gonna marry Lena?"

The question caught him off guard. "Marry?"

Zoe nods. "I just thought you liked her a lot."

"I do. But do you like her?" Floyd asks his daughter. If he is ever to get serious with any woman, Zoe's opinion always mattered. No questions ask.

"I do. She's really pretty and nice. I want her to stay around." Zoe answers honestly. "But Mama thinks she'll leave because you kill people."

He stops walking. _How dare she-?_ Floyd thought furiously. "That's not true. That's a lie. She's lying to you."

Zoe looks at him. She was a nearly a teenager but her eyes were like a cooing baby. "Daddy, I know you do bad things. Don't worry, I still love you. And Lena would still love you if you told her."

"And I love you, hun."

They continue walking, making a turn into a small alley. The aroma of old garbage was stale in the cold rigid air.

"I'mma figure this out." Floyd tells her. "All right."

He felt a hand on her shoulder and instinctively went to defend himself against his attacker.

It was The Bat.

"It's over, Deadshot." Its voice was coarse gravel. "I don't want to do this in front of your daughter."

Floyd spun even as his wrist magnums snapped into firing position. The Bat was on him, fist slamming him in the face. Warm blood filling his mouth. Floyd fires a shot, it reflects off the Bat and bounces into the brick walls. The Bat lashes at him, and he felt his legs slip from under him and he fell to the icy ground.

As the Bat begins to attack him again, Floyd fires two shots from his wrist magnums straight into the Bat's eyes. The Bat's body stiffens and falls to the ground. Floyd gets up and looks at the dead Bat before him.

Something was off. He wasn't certain why.

"Floyd…"

He turns around and saw Lena standing there, visibly shaking and scared. Panic began to overwhelm him.

 _I didn't want her to see this._

"Lena…I…you weren't supposed to-"

"Floyd they're trying to trick you." Lena said, her voice alarmed and urgent. "This isn't real. This isn't real."

"What? Who?" He was trying to understand her. "Lena who?"

Lena drops her head, not answering his question. He attempts to move to her but his legs refused to move, like they were glue down. He watches as an inhuman hands appear from behind her, a dark cloud growing and pulsating, giving off and evil presence.

"LENA!" He yells. "LENA!"

 _Why wasn't she moving?_ He thought, trying to break from whatever was holding him back.

She finally looks at him, her soft brown eyes replaced with bright glowing red eyes. "WAKE UP, FLOYD!"

* * *

The whiteness dissolved, replaced by harsh reality. Deadshot felt like he just came from a deep trance. El Diablo was standing in front of him, like he been standing there this would time trying to get him to wake up.

"It's not real." Said Diablo.

"I-I killed the Bat." Deadshot said.

"No homie, you don't want that." Diablo said.

"What? I want that." Harley said, sounding disappointed her dream was interrupted.

Diablo shook his head. "They're trying to play games with you man. It's not real."

"He's right." Flag spoke. "It's not real."

Diablo was the first to step out of the shadows with the others following him. He watches as the witches stare at him intensely, amused that their spell was broken so easily.

 _"How long have you been able to see?"_ The Enchantress questions, pointing at Diablo.

"My whole life. You can't have them. These are my people right here." Diablo said. "You two don't belong here."

 _"But it is our time."_ The Enchantress said. _"The sun is setting and the magic rises. The meta-humans are a sign of change."_

Deadshot steps closer to the witches, not intimidated by either of them. His heart is threatening to burst out of his chest. If he was going to try to get through to her, might as well start now.

Morana looks at him, stalking towards him like a lioness stalks her prey, her neon red eyes never leaving his. _"Floyd Lawton…I thought you wouldn't show up."_

"Get out of her." He demanded. "Lena…sweetheart…I know you can still here me…"

Morana tilts her head, _Lena's_ head _,_ to the side, cracking a grin on her features. _"You think this is how it works? You poor thing…Lena is probably dead and you don't even know it."_

"I want her back." He aims his gun at her. "Last warning, bitch. Get. Out. Of. Her."

 _"Not a chance. She's mines."_ She pulls out two swords from her back. _"Tell me, Deadshot. How would you like to die tonight?"_


	22. Chapter 22

_"You're just another brick and I'm a sledgehammer."_

* * *

Deadshot

His grip on the pistol became tighter. Despite the air being cold, beads of sweat starts to form on his forehead. "I will die by saving her." He answers.

 _"A goal which you will not achieve."_ The witch snarls as she launches herself forwards at Deadshot, sword rise high above her head.

Instinctively, Deadshot raises his wrist above his head to block the blow. The impact of Morana's sword clashes against his wrist magnums made a strong _clink_ sound and vibrated through his body.

She swung her other sword at his left lower side but he blocks it and punches her at the jawline. She staggers backwards from the blow but she recovers, gracefully leaping onto her toes and kicks at him with great force against a pillar.

Deadshot fell on his stomach, groaning in pain.

 _"Morana, leave the human alone. I still need you to complete the spell."_ He hears the Enchantress speak. _"Brother, make them bow to us."_

As the witches brother, Incubus, was approaching, Deadshot forces himself back up despite the throbbing pain in his head. Harley was already by his side.

"Your girlfriend is such a doll." She said in a cheerily tone.

"I dunno if you're being sarcastic or not." Deadshot grunts.

Incubus marches to the colonnade, his magical armor fanning like a glowing cobra. Glowing amber tentacles shot out from the palms of his hands. Deadshot and Harley barely duck down as the tentacles misses them and slams into the pillars behind them, shattering it in the process.

Deadshot got up and drags Rick Flag with him to cover behind a pillar as another of Incubus' tentacles attacks at them again. The impact shatters one side of the pillar into chucks of rocks. The dust began to settle, Incubus attacks again, this time at Boomer and Katana.

"GQ, come in. We're in position." Rick speaks into his radio.

Captain Boomerang emerges from the pillar he was hiding from and throws one of his boomerangs at Incubus. The massive creature swats it like it was a fly, exploding at the side of his head.

"We gotta get him in that corner." Flag explains. "That's where the bomb will be."

Deadshot was too focus on Incubus and Boomer to notice Diablo was standing in-between him and Flag.

"I'll do it!" Diablo announced. "I'll get him there."

Deadshot turns to him, wondering if this man is thinking straight. He looks back to Incubus who now had Capt. Boomerang trapped in-between a pillar and a lounge seat. Just as he was about to unleased his tentacles at Boomer, Katana leaps from the shadows and brought her sword down on his wrist, slicing it off in the process.

"You'll pay for that!" he shouts at the woman, his hand growing back. He launches a tendril at Katana but she easily dodges him.

"I can do it." Diablo tells Flag. He looks back to Deadshot, his eyes pleading and desperate. "I lost my family. I don't wanna lose my friends too!"

"Look, think it through," Deadshot pleads with him.

"I got this." Diablo promised. "Let me show you what I really am."

Diablo steps up to Incubus. "Over here!" He calls out.

Incubus turns to over to where Diablo was standing and marches to him. When he got close enough, Diablo unleashes massive flames from the palm of his hands at the magical god. Incubus retreats a bit from the heat, roaring out in frustration. However, the flames started to lose their effect on Incubus and he advances towards Diablo, kicking him into the air and crashing into an abandon barbershop.

Deadshot marches at Incubus, firing his wrist magnums at him as Harley approaches behind Incubus, wooden bat in her hand. The god raises his foot and slams Deadshot into debris.

"Shit," he cursed to himself.

Floyd gets himself back up again, stifled a cry as he felt a sudden, harsh pain stabbing him on his back and side. His body was screaming at him to take a break, to stop fighting. But he forced himself to keep going. He looks over the machine, watching as the witches use their magic to power it.

 _Zoe needs me._ He thought to himself. _Lena needs me._

He suddenly felt intense heat but didn't know where it was coming from. He heard a loud battle cry and turning to his left, a fiery figure emerges. He figures it had to be Diablo, he prayed that it was Diablo.

The creature itself was a large skeletal figure engulfed in bright blazing flame, just about the size as Incubus.

The Incubus launches a smoky tendril at Diablo's new form. At the same time, raised his skeletal hands and launches flames to deflects the attack. The flames overwhelm the Incubus as Diablo moves closer to him, forcing him into a corner.

"We're running out of time, Diablo!" Flag yells. "Drive him into the corner!"

Diablo starts to push Incubus into the corner, his hands melts into the chest cavity of the Incubus, causing him to breathe out fire. Showing fear, Incubus held up his arms to block the repeated attack.

"Yeah do it!" Deadshot yells.

Suddenly, Diablo's flames start to die down, giving Incubus a chance to hit him. He starts to tow Diablo, his hands clenching onto his throat. When Diablo was back in his human form, the Incubus pins him to the ground, his hand still around his neck.

"Diablo, get clear! Get out of there!" Flag orders him.

Diablo looks back at the group, his eyes still glowing like ember. "Blow it!"

Flag looks over to Deadshot, uncertainty cross on his features. Deadshot knew it had to be done. "Blow it."

"No GQ, now."

"He's going to die to save us?" Harley questions Flag, looking at him horrified.

"No just us. The world." Flag said as he was about to reluctantly speak into his comm. "GQ. Diablo. The world owes you both."

* * *

The platform floor erupted into a ball of fire, as the Incubus' form shattered into infinite about of pieces, like soft chucks of amber. Chucks of debris and dust filled the air. Enchantress screams' echoes throughout the entire platform.

As the dust starts to settle down, Deadshot saw the gaping hole that was left from the explosion. Flag and the others were lost in the horror.

Deadshot heard a familiar voice.

 _The witch is fucking with me again._

"Please kill me!"

 _That can't be her voice. It just can't be her._

"Bloody hell mate, look…Diablo's alive!" Boomer said.

From a distance, Floyd could make out Diablo's body resting against the pillars on the opposite side of the hole. He watches as his chest rises up and down. The man was unconscious, but he was alive.

"He made it?" Harley asks. "He's still alive?"

Before he can reply, another shriek fills the air and he felt his heart drop.

"Lena!?" He calls out.

"She's over there!" Boomer said, pointing to the left.

Lena, at least he hoped it was her, laid curled up in a fetal position shaking and groaning in pain. Deadshot ran over to her, kneeling down to her side. Her appearance was still of the witch but he knew in his heart that this was her.

"Lena, baby, please talk to me." He pleads with her. He cradles her face as she kept her eyes closed tightly. "Lena,

"Kill me Floyd." Her voice was pain. "Please I can't do this anymore…hurry before she takes over…"

He shook his head. He didn't want to lose her. This was the first time he held her, _seen_ her, in what felt like an eternity. He can't lose her again. "I-I can't-"

"If you love me, you do it. Please before-"

She vanishes in a back mist. Panic overwhelms him. "No. No. No! Fuck! You bring her back!"

 _"I'm right here."_


	23. Chapter 23

_"You're just another brick and I'm a sledgehammer,"_

* * *

Unknown

The death of dear Incubus nearly brought them to knees. The pain they felt was unbearable. But his death will not be in vain. She can bring him back once she takes her vengeance out on those responsible.

The humans, _Task Force X_ as Waller referred them as, turns towards her direction. She stood as tall as Incubus, two pairs of arms rest against her lean frame, two sets of neon green catlike stares directly into their very souls. They gave off scent of fear, uncertainty, and strangely courage. Her mouth curves up slightly, showing off sharp canines.

"You next." One of them spoke to her as if he could challenge her as if he were her equal.

 _"Is that so?"_ She questions.

She read that his mind was in a conundrum, all of their minds were with the same question: Who was she? The Enchantress or Morana?

 _"I'm neither the Enchantress or Morana. I am merely a mixture of the two. One being now. I am Malachite."_

"I don't care who you are." It was the soldier who spoke to Malachite.

 _"Still think you can save them?"_ She laughs darkly. _"Still carry the guilt, Rick Flag? You're too late. The spell is complete. Once you and your armies are gone, my darkness will spread across this world and it will be mines to rule."_

Malachite turns her attention back to her machine and raise her arms high into the sky, transferring her magic into the machine. Neon green light, cold rain and lighting burst into the sky, debris levitating from the ground.

With her mind connected with Waller's, Malachite knows where direct her attack. Her first target was one of the main U.S. satellites. Closing her eyes, she sees how the humans are scrambling around trying to figure out what was happening. How did she know where to target their satellites and military bases? The darkness and chaos slowly spread across the United States.

"We gotta cut her heart out!"

* * *

Deadshot

Just as he was this close to being with her, the witch stole her from him again. And turned her into a monster. It felt like it was damn near impossible to save her now. There's no telling how powerful this witch, Malachite, was.

 _Gotta cut the bitch's heart out._ He thought. _She's weak without it._

The high strong wind and rain was blowing into his face, making it hard for him to see the witch clearly.

Deadshot feels a hand grasping on his shoulder and before he could react, his body was toss to the ground. He rolls over a couple of time before landing on his stomach, grunting in pain. He quickly gets back up, watching as the witch knocking some of his teammates to the ground. Katana and Boomerang was the last two standing. She swings her sword at the witch but misses by ducking down.

While con the ground, Malachite knocks Capt. Boomerang down with her legs. She leaps up off the ground and goes for Katana. Katana swings her sword at her again but as soon as the metal blade came in contact with the witch, she vanishes in a large mist of amber and smoke.

Sinister laughter echoes within the air.

Katana speaks in her native language, her tone cautious and urgent.

Deadshot looks in every direction of the ruin train station looking for any signs of the witch. The others were looking for her too, all of them on high alert. The rain and wind blows harder.

"While we're fighting that thing is laying waste to the whole damn world!" Flag calls out. "Where is she?"

"I dunno." Complains Harley.

Her laughter echoes in the air again, sending shivers down his spine.

Malachite suddenly appears at the center of the machine, wielding a sword in each hand. Deadshot noted how she changed her appearance of seductively beautiful goddess to a more feral, dirty creature She swings them in her hand gracefully, crouching down like a tiger, vanishing in black mist again.

They all turned, waiting.

Five seconds passed.

Fifteen seconds.

Still nothing…

"Look out! Look out!" Flag calls out to him.

Turning his head to the left, Deadshot sees the witch in mid-air with swords high above her head ready to kill. She slices down at him, but he manages to block her attack with his wrist magnums. She swings again at his head but he blocks her attack, disarming one of her hands.

Malachite fell back and pivoted, kicking Deadshot in the middle of his chest. He spun as she slid closer for another attack and slams Boomerang into the ground.

His body was screaming at him, telling him to stop fighting. He didn't know how much more hit he could take.

As he got up, he saw as Katana was just about to use her Soultaker soul on the witch. However, without even turning to face her, one of Malachite's hands emit a low green low and magically stops Katana mid-air. A bolt of energy burst from her hand and went straight at Katana, sending the warrior backwards.

Malachite then grabs Flag by his throat and lifts him off the ground.

 _"You are such a nuisance, Rick Flag…"_ Her voice was a distorted version of two people speaking at the same tone.

Harley's bat came down on her head hard. She didn't release her grip of Flag but twists her head in a 180-degree motion to glare at Harley. It looks like the impact only annoyed her instead of hurting her. Malachite's lower arms grabs Harley by her thighs and toss her into the pillars.

Deadshot began to fire shots at the witch continuously. Even though, she was protected by magic, Malachite drops Flag to the ground, vanishing again.

* * *

Malachite

She appears at the platform again, getting annoyed with playing with them.

All of them, including the half-man/half reptile creature whom she thought was dead, stood in front of her lined up slide-by-slide, ready to fight again.

 _"Enough!"_ She orders. With a wave of her hand, she had them disarmed of their weapons. _"Of all who have faced me you have earned mercy. For the last time, join me…or die."_

The gears of the machine behind her spun faster, rain and wind blew sideways with unnatural intensity. Whatever plan these human were things to come up with now is too late.

The Quinn girl was the first to give in.

"I'm not much of a joiner but…maybe we should." She suggested.

"Hey, she's trying to take over the world." Lawton informs her.

"So? What's the world ever done for us anyhow? It hates us!" She argues, turning towards Malachite. She slowly walks over to the witch-goddess.

"Hey, Harley!" Lawton calls out to her but she ignores him.

"Hey lady, um, I lost my Puddin'." Quinn tells her. "But you can get him back right?"

Malachite smiles at her. _"I can my dear. Anything you want."_ She steps down from the platform, approaching the human girl.

"You promise?"

 _"Yes child."_ Malachite answers. _"You need only bow and serve beneath my feet."_

The girl looks so defeated and worn down. She leans over bowing. "I like what you're selling lady," Quinn said as she looks up at her. "But there's one teeny tiny problem."

 _"And what tis it?"_

Suddenly she felt a sharp burning pain at the center of her chest and she cries out. Distracted by the pain, Malachite flung her arms in the air, letting out a horrible inhuman shriek.

"I can see through your bullshit," Quinn growls, shoving her hand into her chest wound and removing her heart.

Weakly, she tries to claw at the girl, to get her heart back but she fell to her hands and knees, panting hard. She couldn't heal herself because she was disconnected from the machine. Looking up, she saw that Lawton was the one who was about to destroy her machine. With the last of her strength and magic, she got inside Lawton's mind and project an imagine of his daughter, convincing him to not pull the trigger.

 _"Please, daddy don't do it."_ Malachite said to Lawson as his daughter.

She watches as conflict crosses over his features.

 _"The only way for us to be together is if you don't pull the trigger. Daddy, I love you. Please don't do this."_ She begs him.

Lawton stares at her for a long time, lowering his gun slightly.

There was another voice in his head. The girl's voice. _"You're not a bad person, Floyd."_ Her voice echoes in his head, bracing Malachite's spell on him. _"I still love you, no matter how this ends. Do the right thing. You do it for her…."_

Seeing that Lawton was no longer under her influence, Malachite reached up as the explosive device was being thrown into the machine as a final desperate attempt to stop it. Suddenly, the train station was engulfed in flames and smoke. Malachite got caught in the blast, unable to create a magical shield to protect herself. All her power, her strength, her magical energy, was gone.

It was over.

* * *

Deadshot

He stared as the machine he'd helped destroy ripped into non-existence. It was gone, he knew. Because of him.

Because of all of them.

Flag ran up and, before he could object, wrapped him in a bear hug. It hurt like hell. "You did it, man." He said. Deadshot pushes himself free and steps back.

"Hey, man. I'm not a hugger." He informs Flag. "Not a hugger."

From the corner of his eyes, he sees the Enchantress, now weak and fragile, crawling towards pile of debris. He turns to look at what the witch was doing.

She reaches up weakly with her hands to touch another hand that stuck out from the debris pile. He felt his heart snuck to the pit of his stomach.

"No…" He mutters. He shoves the Enchantress away from the debris pile, desperately trying to dig her out. "God no. Lena. Lena!? Lena!"

 _"She's not coming back…"_ The witch said in a low voice. _"You're wasting your breath."_

Deadshot glares down at her. "This is your fault. You killed her!"

The Enchantress smiles weakly. _"It's not my doing."_ She glances up at Katana. _"Let me join my siblings."_

Katana raised her sword over her head, ready to bring it down on Flag's command.

"Katana, don't!"

Flag takes the bloody, pulsing heart from Boomerang's hands. Deadshot saw how quickly the Enchantress' expression went from arrogant to simply terrified.

"You bring June back." Flag demanded. "You bring her back."

 _"She's not coming back."_ The Enchantress tells him. _"Neither of them are coming back."_

"I'll crush this. Do you hear me?" Flag threatens. "You bring June back or I'll crush this!"

 _"Go ahead."_ The Enchantress taunts. _"You don't have the backbone to do it."_

Flag looks at Deadshot then back to the Enchantress. Pain cross his features. He knew what he had to do. Staring at the heart, gray and desiccated, and crushed it in his grip. The Enchantress' body twist and jerk, letting out an inhuman cry of agony for a moment before her entire body went completely limp and still.

It was finally over. The world was safe.

 _But at what cost?_

Then he heard a weak faint groan.

* * *

 ** _AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry I left you here with another cliffhanger (I promise you they're not intentional). I wanna thank you guys for sticking by this story since day 1. There's at least one or two chapters left to this story._**


	24. Chapter 24

Lena

The first thing she noticed was that she was buried under debris. Her hand was free but she could barely move because of the weight pinned down on her. She attempts opens her eyes weakly but she couldn't see. Something was covering her face, like a face mask. Lena tries to make a sound but it came off as a low muffle. She breathes frantically through her nose and waves her free arm around.

She could hear faint voice and wonders if they're real or just hallucinations.

 _I'm probably going to die. I deserve to die._

A strong hand grasp on her wrist firmly and pulls her hard. The weight of the debris on her body becomes increasing lighter. Then suddenly she was completely freed. She took a strong hard gasp of air as she felt to a pair of strong hands removing whatever was covering her face. Her vision was blurry but she could make out his figure.

"Floyd?" She whispers.

Before she could say anything else, he pulls her into a tight embrace, almost crushing her harder than the debris did.

"Lena. Lena, I'm sorry." He mumbles, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry."

She didn't say anything to him. Instead she merely wraps her arms around his neck to be closer to him. Tears streaming down her face as he held her tightly. She was just overwhelmed with so much emotions, after everything that happened.

"I was so scared. I thought I would see you or Zoe again. I almost killed you…" Lena tells her.

"It's okay. I'm alright." Floyd assures her.

She looks into his face, surveying each injury that was visible. The injuries that _she_ had inflected on him.

"You're hurt because of me." She argues. "And that's just your face. You're probably bruised-"

"Stop worrying about me. You're more important, especially right now." He said, lifting her up from the rumble. His eyes travel down to her body to look at her injuries but she was nude and covered in wet mud.

"Floyd I'm naked." Her cheeks inflamed with embarrassment. She wasn't embarrassed that she was naked in front of Floyd, the problem was that other people was actually looking at them.

He looks away quickly. "Oh..right..um..Boomer, mind if my girl uses your coat to cover herself?"

The man who Floyd refers to as 'Boomer' approaches the couple, taking off his long dark blue coat and handing it to Floyd. He was trying his best not to look at her nude form but he manages to get a sneak.

"Er…here ya go, mate. She's a real beauty there, mate." He comments, his accent was heavy, probably from Australia.

Floyd growls lowly in response. "I will fucking shot you right now."

Lena wraps the coat tightly around her body as Floyd continues to carry her. "Wait, what about June? Is she okay?"

"She's caught up in the moment with Flag." Floyd answers, gesturing towards them with his right shoulder.

Lena peaks over his shoulder, seeing Rick and June in a tight embrace and it seemed like they'll be like that for a while.

"So…you're a hitman?" Lena asks him.

He was caught off guard by her question. "…Yeah…I'm a hitman."

"We have so much to talk about…" She tells him. "Like a lot of stuff."

"I know, I know." Floyd said. "But I need to get you somewhere safe. Away from Waller's people. Back to Gotham."

She gave him a look. "Gotham City isn't what I like to call 'safe'."

"You know what I meant." Floyd sighs.

Lena looks over the now empty and very damaged train station. The ceiling had long since collapsed and daylight was quickly approaching.

"If y'all don't mind I got a sewer to crawl back into." The voice was low and animalistic, almost like growling.

Her body stiffens at the sound of its voice. Floyd held her tightly. "Don't worry, Croc is friendly."

"He eats people. I know about him." Lena argues.

"Your bf is right." Came the cheery voice of Harley Quinn. The girl's blue and pink eyeshadow was running down her face from the rain, her eyes look slightly bruised and had a small cut on her forehead. "Croc is like a big ole' teddy bear that you just wanna hug all day!"

Croc growls lowly.

"Anyways, there's so business I need to handle back in Gotham City." Floyd informs everyone.

"I'm gonna hotwire a car." Harley said. "Need a lift?"

Floyd laughs. "Your ass is not driving."

Harley Quinn pouts. "Aw, why not? Don't wanna make your girlfriend jealous?" She looks over at Lena with a big grin. "Just between you and me, hotwiring a car is easy as 1-2-3."

"Harley don't try to corrupt my girlfriend." Deadshot warns.

As everyone was starting to leave, Waller emerges from the shadows holding a device in her hands. Other than a rip suit jacket, she looks completely fine.

"How are you not dead?" Floyd questions.

 _How is she still alive?_ Lena thought angrily. Her death would be the one she wouldn't mourn about.

"We _just_ saved the world!" Harley Quinn exclaims. "A little 'thank you' would be nice."

"Thank you," Waller said dryly.

"You're welcome," Harley smiles brightly.

"So after all of this we don't get shit?" Floyd asks Waller.

"Ten years off your prison sentences." She replies.

"Just ten years?" Lena questions Waller. "They literally saved the world. And you. And all you can do is ten years off?"

"Hey I agree with her." Boomer said.

Floyd shook his head. "Nah. That's not enough. I'm seeing my daughter." He states.

A look of defeat crosses over Waller's features. "That can be arranged." She sighs. "Is there any other request?"

"Oooh an espresso machine." Harley adds.

Killer Croc growls something that might have sound like 'BET'. Lena wasn't sure if he met a subscription for cable TV or the entire network.

Boomer shook his head, laughing. "Ten years off a triple life sentence? Darling I'm walking outta here a free man. Or we're gonna start having some real fun."

Waller only stares at him, whispering: "Why don't we have some fun?"

* * *

The shower water has since gone cold but Lena didn't pay any attention to it until Floyd and came inside the bathroom to turn it off for her. He gently wraps a hotel towel around her nude and bruised form. He then walks her back into the bedroom of their hotel room. She sat on the bed, her lips trembling slightly from the cool air.

Floyd kneels in front of her, taking her hands into his and rubbing them together. "I'll ask them to turn the air down. It's too damn cold in here any ways."

He hasn't changed since they left the subway station. Unlike the rest of the bad guys who got a lovely trip straight back to Belle Reve, Waller had allowed Floyd to stay with Lena for a while, much to her relief. When she first visited that place with Waller, she knew how much of a hellhole it was.

"You can't be cold," she mumbles. "you still have your stuff on." He smelled of sweat, gunpowder, and cooper.

"I'm worried about you. This is the first thing you said since leaving the subway station." Floyd said, kissing her forehead. "Not like I can blame you."

"Don't treat me like glass."

"I'm not. Lena…you been through so much in the past few months and I'm trying to make up for that."

She grumbles. "It's not your fault."

"You shouldn't have got involved. Especially with Waller." Floyd growls. "I should have protected you better. That woman had you followed. She _used_ you."

"Waller thought she could've control the witches with the heart." Lena sighs.

"And she fucked up. Big time." Floyd argues. He cups her face. "You know this whole mess isn't your fault. It was the witches."

Lena nods because logically he was right. There was nothing she could have done once the witches was free from Waller's control. However, she could never forgive herself for not fighting harder. Morana was a bit weaker than the Enchantress, maybe because she didn't wield enough magic or Morana's own heart was missing. She seen what the Enchantress done to those innocent humans, turning them into hideous deformed monsters. She fought against Morana whenever Floyd was nearby.

She managed to regain control for a moment only to be pushed back into the darkness of her subconscious. The witch just ended up soothing her into a deep sleep. Then Harley Quinn sliced opened her chest which was the most violent wakeup call Lena ever experienced. Her chest still arched as she places her hand over it.

Pain washes over Floyd's face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

She chuckles a bit. "It took me by surprise too."

They sat in silence for a while as Floyd gathered her into his arms. For the first time since being possessed, she felt some sense of safety and comfort. She didn't know how she's gonna handle him going back to Belle Reve.

"She's gone, Lena." He told her. "You're safe now. I won't anything happen to you, again."

"You'll be going back to prison. How can you keep me safe why you're locked up?" She questions him. The anger and resentment of him just leaving the first time started to surface. "You couldn't protect me when she violated me in the worst possible way! You lied to me! And I trusted you and you were just gone Floyd! I didn't know where you were!"

He looks down at her, the guilt evident in his eyes. "I know. I fucked up so bad…I never wanted to hurt you. Lena, I love you. I love you so much as I love Zoe."

She closes her eyes, getting her emotions in check. Before she could say anything else, he lifted her onto the bed, tucking her in.

"Floyd?"

"Hm?"

"Lay with me." She requested.

His eyes lit up and the request. "I need to shower first."

She nods. As starts to remove his armor suit, she notices the molted bruises plastered on his body, most of them from her. From when he had to fight her. The witch had wanted him dead.

Floyd steps into the shower before turning it on. She listens as he whistles a familiar tone as he washes himself clean. When he was done, he came back into the room, dripping wet and naked. Lena blushes furiously, looking down nervously.

He wraps the soft white towel around his waist. "I don't think Waller will have any civilian clothes for me. So I'm gonna hop in naked." He said, crawling into bed with her.

"I'm sure she will."

Floyd snorts. "Eh." His arms slid underneath her and he pulls her closer to him, her softness pressed against his hard and firm body.

Lena removes her own towel to feel his skin touching hers. "I just want to forget."

He held her tightly. "I know."


End file.
